Here With Me
by Adrian Jade
Summary: After his world comes crumbling down around him Jason Morgan takes a trip to get away. Little does he know that this trip will change his life forever. Jason/OC
1. Prologue

Jason Morgan was still unsure of how exactly he had decided to just drop everything and take a trip half-way across the world. He just needed to get away, away from everyone who knew about his breakup with Sam McCall. Jason had loved her so much and to find out that she was leaving him for another man almost killed him.

He spent days locked in his penthouse alone. The only company he allowed with him was his trusty gun. How beautiful it looked to him at that desolate time, how easy would it be for him to just put it to his temple and be done with it. But he didn't, he couldn't, who would keep an eye on Carly if he was gone? Who would talk Michael down when he was in one of his self-loathing moods? Certainly not Sonny. Jason sighed as his thoughts turned to his best friend. Sonny had been there when he needed him the most. He gave Jason a job and a whole new life. Without Sonny there would be no Jason Morgan, but as the mob king-pin got older he became more wrapped up in his own needs. Jason could call him selfish but he wouldn't. He had far too much respect for the man to do that.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was on vacation, he had nobody to worry about but himself. After all hadn't he made Jax promise to keep Carly in hand? He was not going to think about Carly or Michael or Sonny and especially not Sam. He was going to Scotland, one of the places he had read to Michael in the travel books when he was little, he had always wanted to go there but life had always gotten in the way. But now Jason decided he deserved to just get away for a little while.

As of ten that morning he was a free man. He had turned off his cell phone so that no one was allowed to get in contact with him. He did of course have another emergency phone with him that he would keep on the whole time. He had left that number with Spinelli but the younger man knew better than to call him unless something catastrophic was happening.

He closed his eyes and imagined himself standing on a grassy hilltop staring down onto nothing but a sea of green. With that thought in his head he was able to drift off. The rest of the plane ride was spent with him blissfully unconscious.

–

_I am never letting Spinelli make my travel plans ever again._ Jason thought to himself as he stood in front of the bed and breakfast his young friend had took it upon himself to book for him. What in the hell made him think that Jason Morgan, feared enforcer of Sonny Corinthos, would have any desire to stay at a bed and breakfast. Jason looked at his watch, it was getting late and he was starving. Maybe one night won't be so bad but he was definitely checking into a hotel first thing tomorrow morning.

He stepped into the cottage-like building. It was brightly decorated and very warm. Jason felt himself relaxing just by walking into the foyer. Maybe this could be good. An older woman rushed to greet him.

"Welcome Deary." She gave him a smile. Jason bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at her thick brogue.

"Hello my name is Jason Morgan. I believe I have a reservation." He remarked politely.

"Hmm. Ah yes Mr. Morgan 'ere you are. Are you alone sir." She gave him a puzzled look.

Jason grew uncomfortable by her look. He bit his cheek again this time out of annoyance. "Yes." He bit out.

"Well that's ok too. Unusual but ok none the less. My name is Mrs. Gregory and if you need anything do not be afraid to ask." She said to him as she began to move away from the foyer. Jason followed figuring she was going to show him to his room. It was the least she could do after embarrassing him. "You'll find fresh towels in your room. We eat breakfast at eight sharp and dinner is at quarter to seven. Usually people are not here for lunch so I do not serve it." She rattled on but Jason only paid half attention.

"Will ya be needin anything right now Mr. Morgan?" She asked as she stopped in front of a dark cherry-wood door.

"No thank you. I will be fine for the moment." He answered still a little ticked off at the woman who stood before him.

"Then I will see ya at dinner." She took her leave without another word.

Jason let out a frustrated breath before he turned the doorknob to his room. The door swung open and Jason's mouth nearly hit the floor. There were flowers everywhere. Flowers on the bedspread, flowers on the curtains … etc.

"I am going to kill him!" He grumbled as he shut the door behind him.

–

Jason gazed down at the brochure he had in his hand about Loch Ness. He had never been one of those touristy types but he figured he was in Scotland why not. He stared out into the black water and pondered if he believed in Nessie or not. He decided that he did not.

"Loch Ness huh?" A woman's voice caught his attention.

Jason turned his gaze to his left. A woman about five-eight with light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail was standing there smiling at him. Her eyes were an emerald color which contrasted nicely with her skin-tone. He shrugged. "Something to do."

"Yea me too. I'm Lorelei by the way."

"Jason." He responded.

"So are you on vacation too?" Lorelei prodded.

"Yea."

Jason shifted from one foot in another in an uneasy fashion. He wasn't really in the state of mind to be around a woman at the moment. Lorelei seemed not to notice. She continued talking to him but he was too distracted by the fact an attractive woman was talking to him. Not that it was a rarity or anything it was just something that always happened.

"I know this is going to sound really crazy but I have been dared by my classmates who are not even bothering to hide the fact that they are staring at us right now by the way. Anyways they dared me to find the first attractive guy and ask him out." She looked really uncomfortable by the whole situation and Jason had to be impressed that she had the guts to come over there and ask a perfect stranger out. "Please do not make me look like a failure."

Jason opened his mouth to say no but at the last second agreed. What was one little dinner? It was not like he was ever going to see this young woman again.

"Really?" Her face lit up in triumph. He nodded and gave her a genuine smile. She wrote down the directions to her hotel on his hand and left.

Jason stared at the information on his hand. An uneasy feeling began settling in his gut. "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself quietly.

–

Frowning and asking himself for the hundredth time what he was doing here waiting in the lobby of her hotel. He fidgeted a little, feeling uncomfortable and a little embarrassed. What if she stood him up? Just another reason for him not to trust women.

"Jason hey." He turned around when he heard her voice. She walked up to him with a smile on her face. She wore a wavy lilac covered top and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. "I am so sorry I'm a little late. Sadie took forever doing her makeup so I took a little longer in the shower."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." He gave her a small smile. She couldn't help but notice that when he smiled his eyes crinkled a little bit. Making him look even more handsome than he already was.

"So we should probably head out." He said a little more stiffly than he would have liked. She noticed it and sensed his discomfort but just nodded her head and followed him to the door.

–

"So what is it that you do for a living?" She asked him before taking a bite of her chicken parm.

He looked up at her from his own meal. "I'm a janitor." He replied without really thinking about it. There was no way he was telling this stranger what he really did. The less she knew about him the better.

"I think that's cool." She replied truthfully much to his surprise.

"Really?" He asked having a really hard time keeping his disbelief to himself.

"Yea." She commented. "I feel that it is a very noble profession. I wouldn't want to do it personally but I am glad that someone does. It's a very under respected job. But one that has to be done none the less. So thank you for doing what you do."

Jason could not help but laugh. Lorelei was so different than what he had originally thought. She was smart and funny and seemed to have an unusual respect for janitors.

"So what are you in school for?" He felt that he was entitled to know the answer after disclosing his "profession".

"Pre-Med." She replied rather unenthusiastically.

"Don't make it sound glamorous or anything." He quipped.

"Don't get me wrong I like learning about being a doctor and am excited to become one but at the same time it's so boring. But it will probably get so much more real next semester when I start my residency."

Jason nodded in agreement before sighing. This restaurant was so not his type of place. It was way too stuffy. He preferred a place like Jake's, a nice small town bar where he could have a beer and play a game of pool."

"Hey do you want to get out of here?" She caught him off guard by asking. "This place is a little too fancy for my taste."

"Sure." He replied with a genuine smile.

"Come on you are cheating!" Jason playfully exclaimed.

"Sorry to disappoint but I am an excellent pool player." She laughed at him. "Now come on take a shot." He frowned a little bit. But he was a man of his word and took the shot.

"I swear I never do this." Lorelei blurted out as she stumbled drunkenly into Jason's room.

Jason took very little stock in her words. In his drunken state he could barely understand what she was saying. He was way past being rational at the moment. If he were in his right mind he would never have been doing this. This was not him, he did not drink and do stupid things.

But maybe at this point he did not want to be rational Jason. What had it ever really gotten him? Nothing. The love of his life had left him, his son was being raised by another man, he had no family and no real friends other than Carly

So here he was kissing some stranger in a drunken haze. It was in slow motion to him, she removed his shirt with ease. Her soft hands roamed the length of his muscular arms. He liked the feeling of her hands on his skin. His lips trailed the length of her collar bone. A moan escaped her lips, instantaneously setting his blood on fire.

He backed her into the bed. Both falling backwards, him on top of her. Her dark curls splayed out all over the bed spread. Something about that sight before him made him feel whole inside once again. This stranger who he would not see again ever after this moment, made him feel whole again. He had no idea what would happen the next day but for once in his life he did not care. He was going to enjoy this moment for all it was worth.

He was not surprised the next morning when he woke up alone with a note carefully laid on the pillow next to him.

_I had a great time last night. No regrets. Be safe Jason the Janitor. Xoxo_

That is all he had to remember her by. Question is did he want to remember?

–


	2. Chapter 1

It had been six and a half months since Jason had returned home from his trip. Life had for the most part returned to normal. He left his penthouse only to do his work. When he was done he returned to his own personal seclusion. He liked it that way. He enjoyed not having to deal with other people's problems.

It was a chilly October day. Jason found himself looking out his bedroom window. He had been standing there for about fifteen minutes just watching the cars go by. A steaming cup of coffee in his hands. He blew on his beverage before bringing it to his lips. The slamming of a door coming from the floor beneath him caused him to grit his teeth.

"Jason!" The undeniable sound of Carly's voice carried up to him. Sighing he placed his coffee mug on his dresser and left the room.

Carly was just starting to climb the stairs when he met her. She wore a huge smile on her face as she stared up at him. "Jason I have great news." She announced joyously.

"What is it?" Jason responded unenthusiastically.

"My favorite cousin Stevie is coming to visit." Carly beamed. Stevie was the niece of her adoptive parents. They spent almost every waking moment of their younger years together. Even after Carly left to find her biological parents they had stayed in touch.

"What does this have to do with me?" Jason asked not even bothering to pretend to care.

"Come on Jason. You need to leave this penthouse now!" Carly demanded stomping the heel of her Louboutin. Jason seemed unphased but her sudden tantrum.

"Carly why do you always have to be all in my business?" Jason vented at his best friend. "If and when I am willing to leave my home I will."

Carly did not even bother to blink at Jason's outburst. She was used to it, after all it was her job to drive him crazy.

"Jason you know I love you and just want you to be happy." This was her way of apologizing for butting into his life. "I really think you would like Stevie. Besides what is one more friend."

"Carly." Jason growled. He really just wanted to be left alone.

"Fine." The overly annoying woman relented. "You do not have to meet Stevie tonight. But please promise me that you will come to the party I am throwing on Friday." She began to pout. "I have not asked you to do anything for me in a really long time and I really want Stevie to meet some new people."

"Alright … fine I will go to your party if that is what it takes to get you to leave." He sighed exasperated.

"Oh thank you so much." Carly squealed as she grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then she took her cue to leave. After all she had gotten what she wanted from him, why was there any reason to stick around? If Jason didn't love Carly so much and know for a fact that she could not survive without him he would have cut ties with her a long time ago. Sighing he returned himself to his post in front of his bedroom window.

–

"When is Jax gonna get back with your cousin Mom?" Michael asked before he popped a chip into his mouth.

"They'll be here soon." Carly confirmed as she rushed around trying to make sure everything was perfect for the arrival of her favorite cousin.

"Mom I think you have done everything. She's family I don't think she will judge you or anything." Morgan laughed at his mother's frantic running around.

"I want everything to be perfect." Carly said finally sitting down next to her middle son.

"How long has it been since you last saw Stevie?" Abby, Michael's girlfriend asked. Carly's gaze came over the young woman. She was sitting next to Michael bouncing Josslyn on her knee. When Carly first met Abby she did not like her and wanted her nowhere near her oldest son. But as time went on she could see how she brought the best out in Michael. She had brought her baby boy back to life after all the terrible things he had seen and lived through. Once she allowed herself to open up to the fact that Abby was a part of her son's life she embraced it and found it very easy to love her.

"It's been about fifteen years." Carly replied wistfully.

It was not long after that a car pulling into the driveway could be heard. Carly jumped out of her seat in a flash. She came to stand by the front door, bouncing eagerly on the balls of her feet. She could not wait to see her cousin again. She had been so excited since Stevie had called her one day last week. Ever since she had been in a frenzy. Getting her guest room ready, preparing the house. Stevie had originally told Carly that she would check into the MetroCourt but Carly would not hear of it. She was family after all. She would stay with them. It would be just like old times. Carly was sure of it.

–

"Jax, thank you so much for picking me up from the airport. But you really did not have to. I could have just called a cab." Lorelei told her cousin's somewhat estranged husband. Jax gave her a charming smile and she could see why her cousin had fallen for the man, he was gorgeous. But she could also tell he was a sweet and caring man. Her cousin was certainly a lucky one, after all she remembered the losers Caroline had brought home in the past.

"It was no problem … err … what do you prefer to be called? I know Carly calls you Stevie. But I wasn't sure if that was just a thing for the two of you."

Lorelei laughed. "You're family of course you can call me Stevie if you so choose. But Lorelei is fine too if you do not feel comfortable enough for Carly's nickname for me."

"Carly chose Stevie?" Jax asked a little surprised. But then he really stopped to think of it and yes that sounded exactly like something his wife would do.

"Yes." Again she laughed. "I was two years old and Carly was seven and she decided that she did not like my given name so she decided to rename me Stevie."

"Now that I think of it I am not all the surprised." Jax remarked as he slung his wife's cousin's bags over his shoulder.

"Are you ok with the bags? I can take them if you are not." Jax's eyes went wide at the suggestion.

"I do not think so." Yep, her cousin had gotten herself an amazing guy. Would she ever be that lucky herself?

As Lorelei and Jax neared the front door it shot opened and out shot Carly. She started to jog to them only to stop about a foot away. Mouth now slightly agape with surprise. Lorelei rolled her eyes as she closed the distance between the two.

"Oh my God! You are pregnant!" Carly gushed. "Why did you not tell me on the phone? How far along are you? Do you know what you are having? Where's the father? Is he in the picture?" It seemed like a million questions came flying out of Carly's mouth at one time.

"Hugs first Sweet Caroline. Then I will answer questions." At hearing her cousin's nickname for her a huge smile came across the older woman's face. She wrapped her arms around her cousin and hugged her as tightly as she could.

"Come inside. It's freezing out here." Carly urged her cousin. "But once that door closes I want to know everything."

"Of course." Lorelei expected nothing less.

The kids were still settled in the living room when Carly walked in with the pregnant brunette. "Stevie you will not believe it but that grown man over there is my Michael. Sitting next to him is his girlfriend Abby, who is holding my baby girl Josslyn, who is three. And then his handsome boy is Morgan." Carly kissed the top of her youngest son's head.

Lorelei went over to Michael first. "Wow Michael I think the last time I saw you, you were still in diapers. Now look at you. So grown up and so handsome." She hugged her younger cousin. "Hello Abby. It is wonderful to meet you." She gave her a hug as well before completely freaking out of how cute Josslyn was.

Carly smiled at this. She could tell from the way she was fussing over Josslyn that she was going to be a great mother.

"Kids we still have some time before dinner. How about you guys go watch a movie upstairs." Carly suggested. She desperately wanted to know the details of her cousin's pregnancy.

"You guys don't have to. Come on Sweet Caroline I have only just met Joss and Morgan and Abby."

"It's ok Stevie I am sure you and mom have tons of boring stuff from the past to talk about. We'll just take Joss upstairs and watch Beauty and the Beast or something." Michael said as he stood from his seat on the couch. He took Josslyn from Abby so she could get up. Abby stood as well and the couple and Josslyn left the room. Morgan stayed behind for a minute.

"He was nice to finally meet you Stevie. Mom is really happy you are here." He hugged his cousin once more before leaving to join his siblings and Abby upstairs.

"What a Sweetheart." Lorelei remarked. "They all seem like such wonderful kids. You did a great job Cuz"

"Yea, they really are the best." Carly agreed.

"So what's up with Abby. She looks a lot older than Michael?" Lorelei asked. "Not that is really is a big deal. She seems really nice."

"There is a ten year age difference between them." Lorelei let out a low whistle. "I didn't like it at first but Michael has been through so much and Abby helped him. She really does care about him and at the end of the day he's happy again."

"Poor boy. All I can remember is this happy little red headed boy with his infectious smile. I don't know what happened to him but I could see it in his eyes." She sighed.

"It's been a long couple of years. But that is besides the point … get spilling with the details." Carly insisted.

Lorelei sighed. "I am six and a half months along. I don't know the gender. I have been asked if I want to know but I would rather wait. I met the father while I was on break from school with my friends. I asked him out on a dare. He was beautiful Caroline, he has the amazing blue eyes. They haunt me, they really do. "

"So what happened?" Carly asked practically foaming at the mouth.

"We did the dirty and I left. Never thinking that this would happen so I didn't bother to get any kind of contact information. What was supposed to be a simple one night good time turned out to be so much more complicated." Carly sighed. She felt horrible for her younger cousin.

"Why didn't you have an abortion?" Carly asked.

"Come on Caroline." Lorelei scoffed. "You know that I do not believe in them. Although I do believe a woman does have the right to choose."

Carly nodded, she did know that. "Adoption?"

"I thought about it but then I saw the first ultrasound and I fell in love. I realized that I couldn't do it, I couldn't give my baby up."

"Well it doesn't matter if this baby does not have a father. He or she will have this whole family to support him or her. What more does one little baby need."

"Thanks for being supportive."

"Of course I would be supportive of you. I know that this is something that you have obviously thought a lot about. I know you, you do not rush into decisions the way I do."

Lorelei laughed. "If I did we would have been in so much more trouble when we were younger. As it was I was always saving your ass from beating."

"You were not." Carly laughed as well.

The baby subject was not brought up again for the rest of the night. Lorelei was glad for that because there was still so much she had to decide. It was not like she had anyone helping her with the situation. Sometimes at night she would wonder about "Jason the Janitor". Where he was at that present moment? Did he have a family of his own? Was he married or in a relationship?

What she did not know was that he was a lot closer than she thought. If only she could have foreseen that sometimes things just have a strange way of working out for the better.


	3. Chapter 2

"Caroline." Lorelei sighed. "Why are we even bothering to look at cribs?" She was tired and cranky and her feet were really starting to hurt her.

"Well I was thinking that the baby could sleep in the nursery with Josslyn." Carly let her cousin in on her plans.

"Wow … thought about this much?"

"Well I just figured that you needed your family in a time like this. Joss and this new baby could be best friends like we were growing up. You know you loved that little while when we shared a room after your house burned down."

"Yes that time was awesome but I don't know." Lorelei bit down on her lower lip. She placed both her hands on her hips. "What about if the baby is a boy?"

"So?"

"I think Jax would not approve of a boy sleeping in the same room as his daughter." Lorelei pointed out as she looked at a white newborn outfit.

"They are cousins." Carly scoffed. "Plus they are small children. What are they going to do?"

Carly's attention turned to the most beautiful cribs she had ever seen. "Oh my god we have to get this crib for the baby!" She exclaimed tugging Lorelei gently over to the crib.

Lorelei had to admit it was a beautiful crib. It was a dark cherry wood sleigh crib. The wood gleamed perfectly in the light and Lorelei could see herself putting her baby to bed in this crib. That was until she looked at the price tag. She almost swallowed her tongue.

"Caroline! This crib is thirty-two hundred dollars! I do not have that kind of money."

"Aren't you going to be a doctor?" Carly asked.

"Yes but I still have student loans and no job just yet." Lorelei pointed out.

"So I'll buy the crib."

"I do not think so." Lorelei refused.

"Why not?" Carly asked. "I want to."

"Because I am not some pity case cashing in on her wealthy cousin's expense." Lorelei snapped. She really hoped that is not the reason Carly thought she had come to visit. Because it certainly wasn't. She had missed her cousin and with everything going on it seemed as good a time as any to come.

"Stevie I don't think of you that way at all." Carly responded with a hurt look in her eyes. "I love you and I want to help you out. You and this baby are my family and I just want to make sure you have everything the both of you could possibly need."

"I love you too Caroline." A now misty eyed brunette hugged her cousin. "Damn hormones."

"Now that that is settled. Can I please buy this crib? It's so beautiful and would look so great in the nursery with Josslyn's little bed."

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Fine because I know that you are just going to go behind my back and buy it later on anyways. But when I start working I want to pay you back for it."

"Works for me." Carly remarked giddily. Carly went on to pick out a matching changing table and an armiore .

Lorelei didn't even want to look at the bill. She already had a headache pounding against her temples. She felt incredibly guilty and incompetent, like she could not give her baby the things he or she would need.

–

"You know how you can make it up to me?" Carly asked sensing her cousin's discomfort for the baby furniture.

"How?" Lorelei asked.

"By making some pulled barbeque chicken sandwiches for dinner." Carly and Lorelei's grandfather had owned his own sub shop and the specialty was this sandwich. It was made from chicken that was simmered for hours in barbeque sauce until it was soft. Then the meat was pulled apart and served on a bulkie roll with cheese. Lorelei had spent every summer of her teen years making those sandwiches for minimum wage. Carly on the other hand could never be bothered.

Lorelei smiled. "I suppose I could do that. Be were going to need to stop at the market and get the supplies." Carly could already feel her mouth watering.

–

"Stone Cold it is I the Jackal." Spinelli announced before letting himself into Jason's penthouse. After Sam had left Jason Spinelli moved in with Maxi because Jason was scary to be around. The young man wore a smile as he carried a coffee and a white bag. "I brought you a coffee and a blueberry muffin from Kelly's"

Truth be told Jason was grateful to have Spinelli in his life. He was the only person as of late who really seemed to care about him. He would come every morning with some sort of breakfast food and a coffee. He would talk while Jason ate and Jason would do his best to listen but he never really talked. He wasn't sure why he never talked anymore. It wasn't lack or desire to talk, or maybe it was. Who was he to know?

"So are you going to the Valkyrie's party on Friday Stone Cold?"

"Carly did not give me a choice." Jason grumbled as he finished up his muffin.

"The jackal has been asked to help decorate." Spinelli announced proudly. "the Valkyrie wants no expense spared. She really wants to show her cousin off."

"Do you know anything about her cousin?" Jason asked.

"Nope."

"Aren't you curious about the guy?" Jason asked.

"Not really."

–

"Caroline, if you keep eating all the chicken then there will be nothing left for the sandwiches." Lorelei laughed.

"It tastes so good." Carly popped another spoonful of the shredded chicken into her mouth.

"I am going to have to kick you out of the kitchen." There was a huge grin on Lorelei's face. She brought her hand down to her stomach. "The baby is kicking."

"I want to feel!" Carly exclaimed as she scrambled over to her cousin. She let Lorelei place her hand where the baby was kicking. "It is so much cooler feeling someone else's baby kicking from the outside."

"Gee thanks."

–

"Jason." Sonny called walking into his best friend and right hand man's penthouse.

"Yea." Jason yelled from the kitchen. He happened to be making himself a grilled cheese at the moment. He was really getting annoyed with people barging into him home as of late.

"I need your help." Sonny announced.

"What do you need?" Jason asked impatiently.

"Carly did not invite us to her party and Brenda is very upset about it. You know how much she loves parties. So I need you to convince Carly to let us go and be civil to Brenda."

"Sonny you know that Carly will not be civil to Brenda and the fact that you want to bring your wife into her home is a horrible idea." Jason sighed.

"Will you please just talk to her about it?" Sonny asked. He knew he was putting Jason into a difficult spot but it was easier for Jason to be uncomfortable than himself.

"I will try but I would not expect a good outcome."

"Thanks."

–

"These sandwiches look amazing." Carly complemented her cousin.

"I aim to please." Lorelei gave everyone a huge grin.

"Dig in everyone."

"Stevie where did you learn to make this?" Morgan asked with a mouth full of food. Carly frowned at her youngest son but said nothing.

"My grandfather taught me how to make them."

"How come you never learned Mom?" Morgan asked. "If you had we could have these all the time."

"Your mom was always too good to work in our grandfather's shop Morgan. She would much rather be working on her tan at the beach. Isn't that right Sweet Caroline." Lorelei teased.

Carly opened her mouth to defend herself but closed it again when she realized that she had no defense. She did really feel that she was too good to work in the shop.

"So Stevie are you excited to finally get to meet your baby?" Abby asked.

"Yea I am but I am also really nervous. I have been around babies but obviously this is my first. I really do not want to screw up."

"You won't." Carly assured her. "The moment you hold that little baby everything just clicks. That and you also learn as you go."

"That makes me feel better."

"So when are you going to find out the gender of the baby?" Carly asked.

"I don't know if I want to." Lorelei answered. "But I still have some time before my next ultrasound so who knows."

"I think you should find out." Carly said.

"Why? Where's the fun in that?" Lorelei asked.

"Well that way you know what you need. For instance you don't want to buy any boys clothes if you are having a girl. It is just simply a waste."

"Well like I said there is still time to decide."

–

Lorelei had a craving for ice cream so she and Carly decided to take a trip to Kelly's. Mike made them both up huge ice cream sundaes. Lorelei liked Mike instantly, she certainly liked him more than his son. She had met Sonny a handful of times and she liked him a little but she always got a weird vibe being around him. They thanked Mike for their ice creams and started towards Carly's car.

"Shoot I forgot my wallet." Lorelei announced.

"Ok we'll go back and grab it." Carly said.

"No, you head to the car. I will meet you there in a minute."

"Ok but be careful." Carly warned her.

"I always am." Lorelei stuck her tongue out at her cousin before heading back towards the diner.

"Missing something." Mike asked holding up her wallet.

"Thank you." She took her wallet from the older man and turned towards the door. She nearly collided with someone.

"Oh my I am so sorry." She said as she began blushing furiously.

"It's quite alright." The young man replied. "Are you ok?"

"Yep other than being a little embarrassed."

"I have not seen you around before. Are you new in town?" he asked.

"Yea I just got here. I am staying with my cousin and her family."

"Who's your cousin?" He asked but then regretted it after. He felt he was coming off too nosy for his own good.

"Carly Jacks."

"What a small world I happen to be very well acquainted with the Valkyrie."

"Valkyrie?" Stevie was a little freaked out by the unusual nickname this man had given her cousin.

"Spinelli are you bothering this nice woman?" Mike asked as he came back up front from the kitchen.

"Of course not Mister Sir Sr." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Don't be alarmed by Spinelli Stevie. He's a certified genius with bad people skills."

"Might I point out that the Jackal is still standing right here." Then it seemed to hit him that this was the Stevie that he had heard about. "You are not a man!" He blurted out alarming both Lorelei and Mike in the process.

"What?"

"Well I just assumed since the Valkyrie referred to you as Stevie that you were a man. Which I now know is a mistake. You are very much a female."

"Yeah with that I am gonna go. I'll see you around Mike. It was interesting meeting you Spinelli." Lorelei walked out of Kelly's a lot more confused than she had been when she walked in there.


	4. Chapter 3

"Stevie is not a man." Spinelli barged into Jason's penthouse excitedly. Jason looked at the young man before him with disgusted confusion.

"What?" Jason asked because he had not caught what the young man had said.

"The Valkyrie's cousin Stevie is not a man. She is a woman. A beautiful woman at that. Stevie what a beautiful name." Spinelli had a dreamy look on his face.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Jason pointed out. The last thing he needed was to have Maxi showing up bothering him about Spinelli having an interest in another woman.

"Alas you are right Stone Cold. Maximista would not take too kindly to me having strange feelings towards another woman. But it's not like she has been a perfect girlfriend in the past."

"Spinelli leave it alone." Jason told him rubbing his temples.

"She really is pretty though." Spinelli almost whined.

"So if she's a woman why is her name Stevie?" Jason asked.

"I am unsure as to why. What I do know is she is a pregnant Goddess." Spinelli wore that dreamy look again. Jason rolled his eyes. He would have to see for himself this so called pregnant goddess. If she was anything like her cousin then she certainly was anything but a goddess.

"Caroline you are hogging the popcorn." Lorelei yelled at her cousin. Carly relinquished the bowl of popcorn.

"I love this movie." Carly commented. They were watching The Back-Up Plan.

"Me too. I can totally admire Zoe for just deciding to taking control and going after for what she wanted. I wish I could say I did that." Lorelei frowned a little bit.

"But you got to have fun while creating that baby." Carly pointed out.

"I don't want to have to join Single Mothers and Proud." Lorelei sobbed.

"I don't think it's a real group honey." Carly rubbed her younger cousin's back.

"Oh my god! I want one of those pillows!" Lorelei exclaimed.

Carly was not used to having to deal with pregnant hormones. She now felt incredibly sorry for what she had put Sonny and Jason through while she had been pregnant with Morgan. By the end of the movie Lorelei was bawling. "Why couldn't I have that?" It was hard for Carly to watch her cousin cry.

"Don't worry Stevie. Everything is going to work out for you." Carly kissed her forehead. "Maybe not in the order you wanted but it will happen. First you will have a beautiful baby and then you'll get your Prince Charming."

"You really think so?" Carly brushed the hair away from the younger woman's eyes. She gave her a smile.

"I know so."

"Caroline I am going to go take a walk. Wanna come?" Lorelei asked her cousin. Carly was on the phone and by the look on her face she did not look happy. "Guess not."

While walking to the front door she ran into Michael. "Hey Stevie you going somewhere?"

"Yea. I figured I would go take a walk. Do you want to come with me?" She asked.

"I would love to but I have tons of homework. That's why I'm here I have to use Mom's computer."

"Alright." Lorelei laughed. "Good luck with that."

Lorelei walked all the way to Kelly's. It was about a good two miles from Carly's home. She felt great about doing it too. She was not one of those women who got pregnant and let themselves gain forty pounds without bothering to exercise. She decided to treat herself to a milkshake and a cookie.

She exited Kelly's with her rewards in hand. She was going to start her trek back to Carly's house when she noticed an older gentleman, he seemed a little confused. She felt compelled to make sure he was alright.

"Excuse me Sir but are you alright?" The older man gave her an icy glare.

"Of course I am alright." He snapped. "What is it because I am an old man I am suddenly senile or something?"

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to insult you. It's just you looked so confused I honestly just wanted to make sure you were alright."

The man's gaze softened, he could see now that she had meant no harm. "I am fine. I'm just waiting for my great-granddaughter and her thief of a husband to show up."

Lorelei let out a chuckle. She had no idea he was serious when he said thief. She thought he was merely telling a joke on his great-grandson-inlaw's expense.

"You are not from around here are you?"

"No, I am from California originally."

"So what are you doing in Port Charles dear?"

"I am visiting my cousin Carly and her family."

"Her cousin? You aren't one of Luke's long lost children are you? Would not surprise me if you were."

"Who's Luke?" Lorelei asked confused. She was pretty sure she did not know anyone named Luke.

"Bobbie's brother."

"Who's Bobbie."

"Dear how are you related to Carly then. You obviously are not a Spencer."

Lorelei had no idea who the Spencers were or how they knew her cousin. "I am her cousin by her adoption. Her adoptive mother was my mother's older sister."

"Oh ok, now it makes sense." The old man seemed relieved that she was not a Spencer. "What's your name?"

"Lorelei Carlson." She responded.

"It's nice to meet you Lorelei. My name is Edward Quartermaine."

She recognized his last name. She had heard Carly mention it before, but where. Then it donned on her. "You must be Michael's biological great-grandfather."

"Yes I am. And I am beyond worried about him. He seems so angry ever since he was released from prison."

"Michael was in prison?" Lorelei asked shocked. She knew something had happened to Michael but she had no idea what.

"Carly didn't tell you?" Edward retorted not at all surprised by Carly's lack of disclosure.

"To tell you the truth it really is none of my business. If Caroline wanted me to know she would have told me. But she didn't and I can respect that."

"Who do you call her Caroline?" Edward asked.

"Well it's her birth name. She had a friend who passed away named Carly. After her friend's death she started going by Carly in honor of her friend. But that was in her late teens.

"There you are Edward. I'm so sorry we are late. Ethan decided he wanted to sleep in." A tall woman with curly black hair and beautiful caramel skin approached them. She had a man with her. He was also tall with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"It's alright Maya. I was having a very nice chat with Lorelei here." Edward smiled adoringly at his great-granddaughter.

"Thank you so much for keeping Grandfather company. I am May by the way and this is my husband Ethan." Maya turned her attention to Lorelei for the first time.

"It was nothing I enjoyed talking to him."

"So where are you from stranger?" Ethan spoke for the first time revealing his Australian accent.

"She's Carly's cousin from California." Edward answered for her.

"Carly's cousin huh? I guess that kinda makes us related then. I am her cousin as well."

"I think I need to map Caroline's family tree out." Lorelei said confused.

"Lorelei how would you like to come to the Quartermaine mansion tomorrow for tea?" Edward suggested.

"I would love to."

Lorelei looked at her watch. "I have got to be going but I will see you tomorrow Edward. It was so nice meeting you Maya and you as well Ethan."

They said their goodbyes and Lorelei left the Quartermaine family to their own devices. Carly sent her a text while she was walking. She started to text her back while continuing to walk. She did not notice someone walking towards her until she slightly bumped into their shoulder. But she was so focused on her text that she just kept walking.

Jason stopped and looked towards the retreating form of the woman who had gently bumped into him. He had this overwhelming feeling like he knew her. "Lorelei." He said to himself. Then he shook his head in doubt and continued walking.


	5. Chapter 4

"Sweet Caroline, how do I look?" Lorelei asked doing a little twirl in front of her cousin. Carly gave her an amused smirk.

"You look simply gorgeous. But you already knew that. Where are you going looking all pretty?" Carly asked.

"I am going to have tea with Edward Quartermaine." Lorelei informed her cousin. "I met him yesterday and he was so sweet. He asked me to have tea with him at his mansion." Lorelei let out a little squeal after the word mansion. Never in her life did she think she would ever be invited to one.

"Have fun Sweetie and watch out for Tracy." Carly warned her.

"Who's Tracy?" Lorelei asked feeling a little nervous.

"You'll find out soon enough." Carly patted her cousin's head in a patronizing manner before walking out of the room.

"Caroline! Who's Tracy?" Lorelei yelled only to get no reply in return.

Still miffed she walked out of the house and greeted the driver Carly had hired for her. It wasn't like she was a grown woman with a driver's license or anything. But she was still appreciative as she could see herself getting extremely lost.

"Hello Miss." the driver greeted her.

"Hi." She replied back to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"The Quartermaine mansion please." She requested as she climbed into the back of the Lincoln town car.

"Right away." He gave her a smile before closing the door to the car.

–

Lorelei stepped out of the car and was in a slight state of awe. She had never seen a house that big in her life. She walked slowly up the front walkway. There was a huge wrap-around porch. She swallowed back her nervousness and made her way to the front door. She brought her hand up to knock but stopped herself. Did she really want to enter a complete stranger's home? But Edward had been so nice to her. She decided that she could not disappoint him.

This time she did not stop herself from knocking. She brought her fist back down to her side as she waited for someone to answer the door. It was not a long wait, a tall woman in a maid's uniform answered the door. She has a tough look on her face which made Lorelei feel like she could snap her like a twig at any moment.

"May I help you?" She asked in a tone that matched the look. Once again Lorelei swallowed back her emotions.

"Hello Mr. Quartermaine is expecting me." She said softly. The maid stepped aside to let her into the mansion. Lorelei moved quickly into the building. She was now standing in a huge foyer which could not be described as anything other than amazing.

"I will go get Mr. Edward for you." The maid told her before she took her leave. Lorelei was now alone standing there taking everything about the grand foyer in. To her right was a set of stairs a woman was now descending.

"Hello." The blonde woman said when she caught sight of the guest standing in the foyer.

"Hello." Lorelei repeated hoping this woman was not the Tracy person Carly had mentioned earlier.

"I am Monica Quartermaine." She introduced herself. "May I ask what brings you to my home?"

"Edward invited me to have tea." Lorelei stated meekly.

"Ah yes I remember him saying something about that last night." Monica gave her a smile. "How far along are you?"

Lorelei was caught off guard for a moment before she realized what the older woman meant. "Almost seven months." She replied.

"Do you know what you are having?" Monica hoped she did not come off as nosy but she had always loved babies and it had been so long since the mansion had had a baby around.

"No, I decided that I wanted to wait till the birth to find out the gender." From their short conversation Lorelei got the feeling that she would like Monica. She found it very nice that she had asked about the details of her pregnancy. It was not like she was required to do so. It just seemed like a nice thing to do.

"If I were to take a guess I would say that the way you are carrying up high like you are that it's a girl." Monica shared her opinion.

"It really does not matter either way to me. As long as the baby is healthy. I have to admit though I would love to have a girl and dress her up in little dresses and put bows in her hair."

"Lorelei I am so glad you could make it." Edward called from the top of the stairs. "And I see you have met my daughter-in-law Monica."

Soon Edward was standing with them. "Yes Edward we were just discussing that Lorelei decided not to find out what the gender of her baby is." Monica informed the older gentleman of what they had been talking about.

"There is nothing more wonderful than the birth of a baby." Edward remarked. "I just hope that you will bring the baby around here after he or she is born."

Lorelei felt so touched. "Of course I will." Both Quartermaines smiled at this. Yes it had been so long since they had a baby in the house indeed.

–

"Jason." Carly called as once again she let herself into Jason's penthouse. Jason had been standing by his fireplace looking at pictures on his mantle.

"Hello Carly. What brings you by this time?" Jason asked not at all surprised that Carly was there standing in his living room.

"Nothing really Stevie went to go visit Edward and the kids were out. So I figured I would come over here and see if you wanted to come to lunch with me." Jason did not respond. He just kept looking at the pictures.

Carly looked on concerned. "Jase are you ok?" She asked. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead. "No fever." She frowned.

Jason shook his head. "I am fine Carly." He remarked. "My mind is just somewhere else."

Carly led him over to the couch. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked knowing that he would probably not want to talk. He never wanted to talk anymore.

Jason sighed and looked away from her. He really did not want to talk about what was bothering him but maybe he would feel a little better if he did. "There was this girl who I met in Scotland. My mind was playing tricks on me the other night. I thought maybe I saw her but I don't think it was her. But now I cannot stop thinking about her."

Carly looked at her best friend stunned. She had never gotten information out of Jason that easily. This girl must really be messing with his head. She decided right away without any more information that she did not like this girl.

"Did something happen between you and this girl?" Carly treaded the subject very lightly.

"Yes and no." He raked his hand through his hair in frustration. He really did not like feeling the way he did. He wasn't even sure how he felt. He had not thought about Lorelei in months but now she was all he could think about. "We slept together."

"Jason!" Carly's voice went up a few octaves, it was the same tone she used with her kids when reprimanding them. "I cannot believe you would sleep with some perfect stranger."

"Carly I am a grown man." He stood from the couch even more aggravated than he had been before. "I am not some child that needs to be scolded. I did nothing wrong."

"Jason." Carly sighed before going to wrap her arms around her best friend. "I am just worried about you." She rested her chin in the crook of his shoulder. "You have been so lost to the world since Sam left and it scares me. You are the most sane and rational person I know. If you go off the deep end there is no hope for the rest of us."

"I love you too Carly." She didn't need to say the actual words. He understood the sentiment behind what she had said. He rested his head on top of hers.

They stayed there for a long time just taking comfort from each other's embrace. "You know I never really cared for Sam all that much. I only tolerated her because I thought she was the one who would make you happy." Jason gave her a skeptical side-long glance. "There is someone out there for you Jase and she is not Sam McCall or the girl from Scotland."

"Maybe you are right." Jason let out a defeated sigh. It was times like this that he was glad that he had Carly. She really did love him and it was nice to know somebody did.


	6. Chapter 5

"Caroline, this is impossible." Both cousins were staring at Lorelei's reflection in a dressing room mirror. Lorelei had tried on four dresses already and with each failure she felt worse and worse about herself.

"There is no such thing as impossible. Just simply hard to do at that given moment." Carly replied chipper beyond belief. Her perky tone only made Lorelei want to strangle her all the more.

"What about this one?" Carly held up a white silk dress. Lorelei cocked her head to the side looking at said dress. It was simple but still beautiful. Then she frowned knowing she was going to look horrible in it. Carly rolled her eyes. "Just go try it on." She pushed Lorelei towards one of the dressing stalls.

"There is no way it can be this simple." Lorelei undressed and slipped the simple fabric over her pregnant frame. She looked down at the dress she was now wearing. It did not look hideous. She gritted her teeth knowing that she was going to get some smug remark from Carly.

"You look stunning." Was what she was met with when she came out of the stall. She cocked a brow at her older cousin before she looked at herself in the full length mirror. The dress had one strap across the left shoulder. It was tighter in the bust and showed a little of her cleavage but not enough to be considered trashy. It flowed off towards the stomach area which Lorelei liked because it did not make her look like the whale she thought she was at the moment.

"Told you it was not impossible." Carly smiled at her. "With this dress you will be the most beautiful woman at this party."

"I don't see why there needs to be a party." Lorelei grumbled still annoyed.

"Come on Stevie." Carly sighed. "You used to be the life of the party."

"When we were kids Caroline." Lorelei pointed out but she couldn't stay mad for very long. "Fine." She relented. "I will try to have fun and not think about how much of a disgusting fatass I am."

"You are pregnant not fat." Carly reminded her. "Once you have the baby all that weight you put on will melt right off. I promise."

"So is Sonny coming to the party?" Lorelei asked as she and Carly sat in the food court of the mall eating pretzels.

"I hope not." Carly remarked back.

"Why don't you want him there?" Lorelei asked all the more curious.

"I hate his new wife." Carly said with a shrug.

"Oh." Was all the younger brunette could think to say. She was sure that Carly had her reasons as to why she hated Sonny's wife.

"So who is going to be at the party?"

"Everyone else." Carly replied with a laugh. "But I do have a feeling that Sonny will not take the fact that I did not send him an invitation as a hint."

"Well if he shows up he shows up. We Benson women were raised better than to take bait from him and shit bitchy new wife."

"How can you call her a bitch? You have never met her."

"You don' t like her and I trust your judgment." Carly wrapped her arm around her cousin.

"Have I mentioned how happy I am that you are here?" She asked. Lorelei just grinned at her. She knew that Carly meant that she was happy that she was there with her.

Jason looked at the clothes Spinelli had taken it upon himself to lay out for him. It was simple a light blue dress shirt and black slacks. Jason gritted his teeth, why did Spinelli have to be so "helpful". Today was a horrible day for him, it marked the two year anniversary of the day his only child Jake was hit by a car. They say you remember exactly where you were when a tragedy like that happens. In Jason's case it was true. He was standing in his living room with Michael and Dante when Lucky called him to break the news.

Memories like that never faded, it was still as crisp and fresh in his head as it was the day it happened. He thought he was doing what was best for Jake at the time. But now he was not so sure? Maybe if he had fought to see his son he would still be alive. Thoughts like that consumed his brain at all hours leaving him nothing but emotionally crippled.

But as much as he was lost in his own grief the world had continued on. Lucky and Liz reconciled when the truth came out about Aiden. They were a happy little family with Cam and Aiden. He was sure it still hurt them every day that Jake was not with them but at least they had ways to distract their grief to get through the days and months.

Now here he was two years later getting ready to go to a party he really did not want to go to. He'd much rather stay home and remember Jake. But it was not his luck, he was expected at that party where he would have to force himself to have civilized conversations with people. People, who were happy to be at that party, people who seemed to have forgotten what that day meant.

Grumbling walked away from the clothes. He would deal with them later when he had to. For now he felt like a ride on his motorcycle. Seemed only fitting giving Jake's love for the two wheeled death traps. Hadn't he once promised to show Jake his bike? He might have but one cannot be certain.

"Hello there Princess Joss." Lorelei walked into Josslyn's nursery. The little girl smiled as she saw her mother's cousin.

"Mommy." The girl sleepily mumbled rubbing her little hands over her eyes. She had just woken up from her nap.

"Mommy had to run an errand but I am here Sweetie." Lorelei picked the little girl up out of bed. "What say I give you a bath so you are all clean for the party tonight?" Josslyn said nothing. She just rested her head on Lorelei's shoulder. "Well you aren't screaming so I guess you are ok with me then."

She helped the little girl undress and placed her in the already full tub. Josslyn splashed the water around her while giggling. Lorelei grinned at her as she played in the tub. Josslyn stood up in the tub and it was then that Lorelei noticed that she had a pretty good sized scar on her abdomen. It looked as if it had faded a little but it was definitely there. She made a mental note of this as she helped the little girl sit back down in the tub.

"Stevie!" Lorelei heard Carly call as she was just finishing putting Josslyn's hair into a ponytail.

"In Joss' room." Lorelei yelled back to her. Within seconds Carly was standing in the doorway. "I hope it's alright but she woke up from her nap and I gave her a bath."

"That's fine." Josslyn ran over to her mother and hugged her legs. Carly picked the little girl up. "Don't you look so pretty?" She cooed at her daughter.

"Stevie did ma hair." Josslyn said as she played with the buttons on her mother's coat.

"Did you have a fun bath?" Carly asked the little blonde girl. Josslyn nodded and then asked to be put down. With a wave she ran out of the room. Probably to go bother her older brother.

"While I was giving her a bath I noticed she had a pretty big scar. What happened?" Lorelei asked.

Carly bit down on her lower lip for a second. She did not like thinking about the terrible tragedy that happened two years before. But she knew that Lorelei was not trying to be malicious about it. She didn't know and was only curious.

"Two years ago Josslyn was diagnosed with a rare form of kidney cancer and needed to have a transplant in order to survive." Carly responded with as little emotion as she possibly could.

Lorelei gasped. "Is she ok now?" She obviously knew that Josslyn was fine but it was one of those moments where you just had to ask those stupid questions.

"She is in perfect health now." Carly confirmed. Then she looked at her watch. "It's time to start getting ready for the party. Can we talk about this another time maybe?"

"Sure." Lorelei said with a nod. There was so much more going on in Port Charles that she had no idea about when she first got there. She wondered what else she did not know. "Oh well only time will tell." She told herself as she left Josslyn's room. There was no need to worry about things she didn't know at the present moment. She needed all her focus to deal with the many people she would meet later on that night.

To say she was not looking forward to that would be an understatement. But Caroline always had to get her way. It was not worth arguing with her on this one. She would just grin and bear it. Maybe she would meet a cute guy. She let out a snort. "Yea Right." She said to herself.


	7. Chapter 6

"Cheer up Stevie." Carly urged her. "It is not like I am making you come in for some grand fairytale entrance."

"You know I hate parties. Especially when I am this huge." Lorelei snapped. She knew her cousin had good intentions. She just wanted her to meet new people in the strange new city she was in. But that did not make the idea of it any more enjoyable.

"You look beautiful Stevie. I only wish you could see that." Carly placed a stray piece of hair behind her younger cousin's ear.

It was hard to believe that the young woman who had always been a beauty from infancy was so self-conscious. Lorelei picked at a stray hem on her dress. She knew that she should at least try to be excited for Carly.

"I really think you will have a good time tonight. Most of the people in this town are really nice." Carly remarked.

"Most?" Lorelei repeated with a raised brow.

"Well there are just some people here that don't like me." Lorelei could not help but let out a little chuckle at her cousin's statement.

The doorbell rang and Carly hopped up from the spot on the bed where she had been sitting moments before. "Guests are starting to arrive!" She squealed as she took off out of the room.

"Yay!" Lorelei remarked with a sarcastic wave of her arms. She too got off the bed and slowly followed the direction she knew that Carly had gone.

The first party guests had arrived. Lorelei inwardly cringed as she saw the strange young man she had met at Kelly's. He was standing next to a petite blonde woman with short cropped hair. They were both chatting casually with her cousin.

"Stevie come here and meet Spinelli and Maxie." Carly waved her over. She plastered on her best fake smile and waddled over to where the small group was staying.

"How are you feeling on this fine day Radiant One?" Spinelli asked.

Both Lorelei and Maxie raised a brow. "Radiant One?" Lorelei asked confused.

"Spinelli likes to give people cute little nicknames." Carly explained giving her cousin a look that said _be nice._

"Ah."

The doorbell rang once again. "I will get that." Lorelei announced as an excuse to leave the group.

She opened the door and was instantly perked up. "Monica, Edward, Thank the lord you are here." She stepped aside and let the two in. "I am so glad I will know more than just Caroline."

A new woman with short red hair walked in after them. She was accompanied by an older gentleman with white hair and a white goatee. "Lorelei this is my daughter Tracy and her freeloader husband Luke."

"It's is very nice to meet the both of you." Lorelei smiled brightly at them.

"So Ethan tells me that we're practically related." Luke slung his arm around a startled Lorelei's shoulders.

"Luke you drunken fool can't you see you are scaring the girl." Edward scolded his son in law.

"It's fine Edward. If Luke is Caroline's family then he is mine too." Lorelei said.

"See Spanky you thought I would make an ass of myself at this party." Luke let go of Lorelei to go over and give his wife an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"Have people started arriving yet Dear?" Edward asked. "I do hate to be the first person to arrive at a party."

"You are in luck because Spinelli and Maxie arrived just a few minutes before you." Lorelei remarked.

The group left the foyer and made their way to the living room where Carly was entertaining Spinelli and his date.

"Hey guys I am glad you made it." Carly said.

"Thank you for inviting us." There was something about how Monica said it that made Lorelei think that there was so much more to that statement than she knew.

The party had started a half hour before. Jason was sure he was the last person to arrive. Maybe that was better for him. The last one to arrive, the first one to leave. He really was not in the mood to deal with people tonight. But he had given his word to Carly.

Sullenly he made his way up the steps that led to Cary's front door. He placed his right hand on the door knob. It would be so easy to just turn around and go back home. He knew Carly would get over him not showing up eventually. He might have to listen to her nag him for a few weeks. He shook his head at his own thoughts. He had made it this far, he would go in. He had to go in.

He turned the knob and opened the door with ease. The foyer before him was empty. He could still back out, nobody had seen him yet. He could hear people mingling in the living room. The more he thought about going home the better the option seemed. But luck was not on his side. Carly beamed at him as she walked over to stand in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his much larger frame.

"I am so happy you decided to come." She placed the palm of her hand on his cheek. "I know this is a hard day for you." He looked a little surprised. He hadn't thought anyone but him had remembered. But Carly had. "

"Come on." she held out her hand to him. With a moment of hesitance he took it and followed her into the room that was now kinda crowded with people.

Lorelei was happily chatting with Robin Scorpio, she was giving her some tips on having a baby. Of course she knew first hand with her daughter Emma.

"Do you know what you are having?" Robin asked.

"No, I am still deciding whether I want to find out or not. I am kinda leaning towards not finding out though because I have gone this far without knowing."

"Do you have names picked out yet?"

"For a boy I have decided on Micah Declan. But a girl's name I am still trying to decide on. I have a few prospects but nothing definite just yet."

"Well if you ever need a babysitter Patrick and I are always available." Robin proposed.

Lorelei laughed. "I might just take you up on that offer if I can pry the baby away from Carly."

A flash of blonde caught her attention. Her insides froze, there was no way she was seeing who she was seeing. He must have noticed her staring at him because his eyes locked on her. The was a moment of pure surprise in his blue eyes but it was soon replaced with a mask of calm.

It was the most awkward she had ever felt in her life. She had no idea what to do. Should she go talk to him? Or maybe she shouldn't. She was so confused. Robin noticed where her gazed had gone and shook her head but she was smiling.

"Like what you see?" She asked in a teasing voice.

Lorelei stopped staring immediately and turned her now scarlet colored face back towards Robin. "N-no" She stammered. "He just looks like someone I met one time but I hardly doubt he is the same person. The guy I met was some janitor who saved up for two years to take a trip to Scotland."

"Jason is a great guy but he's going through a lot right now. I wouldn't bother trying Honey he is just going to shoot you down,"

Lorelei did her best to laugh the comment off. "Like I am in the state to be trying to make a pass on anybody."

"Stevie, Robin, is it ok if I steal my cousin from you?" Carly gave them both a smile. Robin nodded and Carly grabbed Lorelei's hand. They made their way through the crowd to where Jason was standing.

He was leaning against the wall away from most of the people. Arms crossed to keep people who were smart enough to stay away.

"I want you to meet my best friend." Carly said as they inched closer to the man that Lorelei really did not want to be getting closer to. It was weird to see him here, to know he was her cousin's best friend.

"Jase." Carly's grin rivaled the Cheshire Cat when they reached the man in question. "I want you to meet my cousin Stevie."

"It's nice to meet you Stevie." Jason said politely. He knew if he refused to say anything or was just plain rude he would get an earful from Carly. So it was better to save himself the aggravation. But the truth was he was freaking out at the moment. Here was the woman who had been in the back of his mind for all this time in standing in front of him heavily pregnant. Was it possible that he could be the father? He supposed stranger things had happened.

"The feeling is mutual Jason. Carly has said nothing but good things about you." Lorelei said as calmly as she could muster. She tried to smile at him but he noticed it came off more and a grimace. "Caroline I'm thirsty I am just going to run into the kitchen and get a water." She excused herself and hurried as fast as she could out of the room.

Soon she found herself out on the patio. Collapsing in the nearest chair she placed her head in her hands and took in a series of deep breaths.

She heard the sliding glass doors open and close but she could not bother to look up. She concentrated on her calming breaths. Stress was not good for the baby.

"You said your name was Lorelei." He berated himself for such a stupid opening line. But he wanted to know if she had lied to him about her name.

"It is." She remarked still not looking up. The sound was a little muffled but he had been able to catch it. "Carly has been calling me Stevie since we were little. She never really cared for my real name." She forced herself to look up. Jason was standing a few inches from with. He had his back to her as he leaned against the railing staring out onto the perfectly cut lawn.

"So you're-" For some reason he could not say the word pregnant.

She knew what he meant. "Yes I am."

"Am I-" Once again his speech fell short. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"No." He looked at her then. She returned his look full force. "Jason the janitor is. I have no idea who this man who stands before me is."

He could understand that. If the situation were different he would have laughed at her response. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why did you lie about yourself?" She couldn't stop herself from asking. She felt she had the right to know.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. I never imagined I'd see you again so I lied about what I do. Whether I said janitor or coffee importer it would have been a lie."

"Coffee importer huh? So you are like Sonny?" She had a general understanding of what Sonny's business was. She wasn't stupid she knew enough to understand that he was a gangster.

"I am his enforcer." A terrified chill ran down her spine. She wanted to turn around and run away but she couldn't, it was like her feet were glued to the floor.

"So what happens now that you know?"

"I- I can't"

"Why not?" She asked although she was not at all surprised by his answer.

"I just can't ok." there was an edge to his voice. Lorelei looked slightly fearful. If he were to be honest even he was a little scared. He shook his head and started to walk away. But then he turned around to face her again.

"I'm sorry but I just can't" With that he turned on his heels and walked away leaving Lorelei nothing but alone and utterly confused.

"What just happened?" She asked herself.


	8. Chapter 7

Lorelei sat at the kitchen table eating a huge sticky bun. Carly walked into the kitchen yawning. She shuffled past her cousin towards the coffee pot. Lorelei stared at her cousin's back as she broke off a piece of her sticky bun before popping it into her mouth.

"Caroline, what's up with your friend Jason?" Carly turned around to look at Lorelei.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked a little on the defensive. She had a seat next to her cousin at the table. She grabbed a plate that Lorelei had left out. She grabbed her own sticky bun.

"He just seemed so sad that's all." Lorelei retorted. Carly could tell from the look in her eyes that Lorelei honestly felt bad for Jason.

"He's been through a lot." Carly informed her cousin. She bit down on her bottom lip. She was having a very serious inner debate.

"That is what Robin said too." Lorelei said. She brought her mug of hot chocolate to her mouth and blew on it.

"Listen I am going to tell you something but you have to swear to never tell anyone this. What I am about to tell you only a handful of people know."

Lorelei raised her brow, she was intrigued. Carly took a deep breath and bit her lower lip again. "A few years back Jason was involved with this woman named Sam. He caught her in a compromising position with her mother's husband. Jason took solace in the arms of a woman named Elizabeth. Liz ended up getting pregnant with Jason's child. But she felt that Jason's life was too dangerous for the baby. She basically forced him to go along with the claim that her husband at the time Lucky was the father. She ended up giving birth to a little boy named Jacob or Jake for short. Jason watched his son grow up from afar and that was ok because he felt he was keeping him safe." Lorelei felt her tears well up at the ultimate sacrifice Jason had made for his son.

"No wonder he is so withdrawn." Lorelei remarked.

"There is more to the story Stevie. Jake was killed in a hit and run two years ago. You asked me about Josslyn's scar yesterday well if it was not for Jake she might not be here today. She had cancer of her kidneys and they wanted to pump her little body full of chemo. I begged Jason to ask Elizabeth to donate Jake's kidney to her. To this day just asking my best friend to do something like that after he had just lost his child haunts me. But he is always the one to protect me and my kids. I don't know what I would do without him."

"You really love him don't you?" Lorelei asked in observance. There was so much love in devotion in her cousin's voice it was hard not to notice.

"I love him yes but I don't think I could ever be in love with him."

"How is Jason even able to get up in the morning. If anything happened to this baby I don't think I could survive." Lorelei caressed her baby bump lovingly.

"He had the support of the people who loved him for a while. He was back with Sam at the time and she honestly did her best to try to help him. But the sadness was just too much for her and she eventually left him. He has really never been the same since. Not that I can blame him at all."

–

Suffocating- that is what he was doing right now. So many thoughts running through his mind at one time. Part of him wanted to scream and just destroy things but the other part of him simply wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. As unmanly and un-Jason-like as crying seemed to be to him, he felt the need to just let the tears fall until he could not cry anymore.

How could something like this happen? Well he knew very well how this situation did happen, but still he never pictured himself being in a situation like this. He never pictured himself as just simply someone's baby-daddy. She obviously wanted nothing to do with him and he probably would have been blissfully unaware that he even fathered a child if he had not gone to that damned party.

He made up his mind he could not have anything to do with this baby. He could not do that to Jake, he could not be in this baby's life when he wasn't in Jake's. It would not be fair to his late son. In the back of his mind he always thought that he would eventually know Jake. Lucky would always be his dad but Jason thought maybe he could be like an uncle. At night he imagined Jake's first day of school, him showing up at Elizabeth's with his first girlfriend, his high school graduation.

He needed to get out before he drove himself crazy. He grabbed his leather jacket and his car keys, it had rained and the road was a little slick, he didn't care. He just drove and drove until his head was clear enough for him to be able to think clearly. Without even realizing it he had ended up at the base of Carly's driveway. He could see Carly and Lorelei near the back of his best friend's car. They were unloading bags from the trunk. They were both laughing and looked so happy. In a moment of humor Lorelei took a little newborn onesie and placed it over her growing stomach. Both women cracked up harder before going into the house.

Jason was sitting in his car with his hands frozen to his steering wheel. Things were so much more complicated now. Could he really just be a no-show for this baby when he was getting a second chance to make things right?


	9. Chapter 8

Jason was in his garage fixing his motorcycle when he heard his cell phone go off. Cursing to himself he wiped his hands and looked at the text message.

Carly: Emergency I need you now

Panicked her jumped up and practically threw himself in his car. He didn't even bother to put his tools away. Not caring about the speed limit he raced on towards Carly's house. His worst fear was something was wrong with Josslyn. Maybe her kidney was rejecting. He couldn't even let himself think that something was wrong with Lorelei and their baby.

After what seemed like hours to him but was actually only fifteen minutes he found himself pulling into Carly's driveway. He took off into a sprint towards the house. Carly and Lorelei were sitting on the couch watching television.

"What's the emergency?" Jason asked breathlessly. He bent over slightly to catch his breath.

Both Carly and Lorelei looked surprised at the fact that Jason stood before them in an almost panicked state. "Are you alright?" Carly asked as she walked over to stand next to Jason.

"You just texted me that you were having an emergency. I thought maybe something was wrong with Josslyn." Jason remarked now feeling annoyed that nothing really emergent was going on.

"I'm sorry Jase but this was the only way to get you over here. There really is an emergency though. I have a meeting and Stevie has an ultrasound today. There is no way I can get out of this meeting but if I let her go alone she will not find out the gender."

"You want me to go with your cousin to have her ultrasound?" Did she know about him? It made sense that Lorelei would share that kind of information with Carly. But he was not sure he wanted her to know especially after the way he had left that party.

"I know this is really strange and I have no right to ask you to do this. But you are the only one I trust to actually make sure she finds out the gender."

"I am an adult Caroline I do not need to be policed." Lorelei shot back at her older cousin. "Besides Jason is obviously uncomfortable."

"It's fine. I will go with you Lorelei." Jason agreed.

Carly found it strange that Jason happened to call her cousin by her given name. She knew that she had introduced Lorelei as Stevie at the party. Although it had been possible that she had told Jason her real name sometime later on in the night.

"You don't have to Jason. You really don't" Lorelei insisted.

"It's no problem I said I will go and I meant it."

"Fine, whatever." Lorelei replied a little miffed. She stood up from the couch to go get her jacket.

"Good luck." Carly patted Jason on the back.

"You coming or what?" They both heard Lorelei yell from the hall.

–

"Are you really that mad that I am here?" Jason asked as he started to drive to General Hospital.

Lorelei sat quiet for a moment. "I am not mad at you." She admitted. "I am just mad at Carly for trying to push me into doing something."

"Why didn't you find out?" Jason asked. "I don't know if I could just not know if I was a woman."

"It's really stupid." Lorelei remarked flushing a little. She could not look at him straight in the eyes anymore.

"Ok then if you don't want to tell me I will not force you." He said honestly thinking that they subject would be dropped.

"It's just that I did not want to find out unless the father was there. Stupid I know but that is just how I felt."

Jason did not know how to react to that. He just assumed that she did not even care about him because it was not like she even tried to find him. But at the same time it is not like she really had anything to go on even if she did try to find him. The more he thought about it the more he respected her, to make the decision to keep and raise a baby all by herself that must have been scary for her sometimes.

"Is there a particular gender you want?" Jason asked.

"Nope, all I want is a happy and healthy little baby."

"I suppose that is a good way of thinking. I don't get those people who get disappointed when they find out that their baby is not the gender they wanted. It's like all that matters is that at the end of the day the baby is healthy." Jason had never told anyone this but when he was extremely uncomfortable he tended to ramble.

Jason Morgan- The Stone Cold killer- rambling when nervous it was just an unusual concept to take in for anyone who knew him but it was true. It was also part of the reason he stayed quiet most of the time.

"Were here." Jason stated the obvious as they got out of the car.

"You really do not have to come in if you do not want to." Lorelei gave him one last chance to back out.

"Do you not want me with you?" Jason asked.

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything. Both Carly and Robin told me that you were going through some stuff and I just don't want to add to your stress."

"I appreciate you worrying about me but sometimes you need to make things about you."

"Alright then."

–

They had a seat and Lorelei filled out the standard new patient paperwork. Then the waiting began, Lorelei hated waiting for anything. She would never admit it but she was glad that Jason was there with her.

"Monica!" Lorelei exclaimed as she carefully jumped out of her chain and hurried over to the older woman.

"Hey Lorelei. What are you doing here? Is everything alright with the baby?" Monica asked concerned.

"Ultrasound." Lorelei explained. "I am going to finally find out the gender of the baby."

"Oh how exciting. I look forward to hearing what you are going to have."

"Would it be alright if I came by the house later and I will tell you and Edward then."

"Of course you can." Monica was very pleased that Lorelei even cared enough to want to come by her home to announce the gender of her baby.

"Well I have to go see a patient but I am looking forward to seeing you tonight." Monica hugged the young woman before taking her leave.

"So how do you know Monica?" Jason asked when she sat back down.

"I met her through her father-in-law Edward. Do you know the Quartermaine family well?"

"Yes I know the Quartermaines very well. I used to be a Quartermaine" He admitted.

"What?"

"Monica Quartermaine is my mother."

"I thought your last name is Morgan."

"It is. Edward's wife, my grandmother, Lila her maiden name was Morgan. After my accident I decided I did not want to be a Quartermaine anymore so I changed my last name."

"Accident-"

"Lorelei." The nurse called her name.

"To be continued ..."

–

"Lorelei, hello I'm Dr. Lee." Kelly Lee shook Lorelei's hand. "Hello Jason. I am surprised to see you here."

"Carly had a meeting so she asked me to come with Lorelei." Jason explained.

"Well Lorelei do you have any questions for me before we have the ultrasound done?" Kelly asked.

"No I think I pretty much know what to expect. I watched a couple of babies being born during medical school."

"Alright then let's move to the other room and get a look at your baby shall we." Lorelei dared to take a look at Jason. He looked maybe a little excited and maybe nauseous at the same time.

"It'll be fine." She whispered to him as they trailed behind Dr. Lee. "Have you ever seen one of these things before?"

"No." Was his all too quick reply.

"They are really fun. Just to see the baby moving around is so cool."

All too quickly for him they were in the ultrasound room. Dr. Lee herself would be conducting the ultrasound per request of Carly. She was also given strict instructions regarding the gender being known.

With his help Lorelei positioned herself on the stretcher and rolled her shirt up just below the bottom of her bra, revealing her very pregnant stomach to the other two people in the room. Seeing her bare stomach made the situation a little more real for Jason. There really was a baby growing inside of her, he could not deny that fact now.

"Ok here we go." Dr. Lee squirted some blue jelly on Lorelei's stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine.

Jason was not prepared the moment he heard the baby's heartbeat. His hands became moist with sweat as he held them clenched into fists. He wasn't sure why he was having such panicky feelings the moment the machine was turned on but he was. Part of him didn't even want to look at the screen but he forced himself to look. There clearly was a little baby on the screen, his little baby. Astonishment filled him as he just watched.

"So we are finding out the sex of the baby right?" Dr. Lee asked.

Lorelei laughed. "Yes or she will kill us all."

"Well it looks to me that you are going to be a mom to a little girl."

"A little girl really?" A huge smile took over her whole face. She was over the moon. She truly meant that she didn't care about the gender but now that she knew she was all the more excited. She could not wait to meet her little girl.

"Josslyn will be so happy to have a little female cousin to play with." Lorelei said.

He was going to have a daughter. A little girl who would need someone to protect her from all the evils of the world. Could he do that? Could he really do what he does and still protect his little girl. Did he have that right after Jake?

He knew he had to say something but he was just too wrapped up in his thoughts that he just could not form words. Lorelei must have noticed his silence or maybe his emotions were all over his face because she reached out and squeezed his hand. He really should not have agreed to this. It was all too real now and he could not handle it.

He needed air. Standing quickly he exited the room quickly leaving one very confused doctor and a very conflicted pregnant woman in his wake.


	10. Chapter 9

Lorelei sat patiently waiting for Monica and Edward. Alice, who Lorelei still couldn't figure out if she liked her or not, had let her into the Quartermaine drawing room. As she sat waiting she decided to take in the decorations around her. Her eyes scanned quickly over the walls until something caught her eye. She stood up and walked over to the far wall. Her attention glued to the faces in the picture.

"Those are my children." Lorelei jumped a little in surprise. Monica gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"They look so happy." Lorelei couldn't help but stare at the young Jason. He was smiling. He looked almost like a different person. There was none of the traces of anger and bitterness that she could see in the present day Jason.

"They were at one time." Monica said sadly.

"Jason I know but I don't think I have seen your other son and daughter around. Did they move away?" Lorelei inquired.

"They both passed away. AJ first, he had broken his back and I guess he was blackmailing some doctor who smothered him to death with a pillow. Emily was strangled while at a ball over at Wyndemere, there was a serial killer going around strangling women." Lorelei's face lost all it's color.

"Monica I am so sorry. I-I didn't know I swear."

"It's alright Lorelei. Although you never really get over it you learn to live with the pain." Monica patted Lorelei on the shoulder. "So come on enough of the sadness. Tell me your news."

"We have to wait for Edward." Lorelei remarked. "I may not know Edward as well as you do but I don't think he would like it if I told you before him."

"Hmm you are probably right." Monica agreed.

"Monica can I ask you a question about Jason?" Lorelei asked.

"You want to know why he goes by Morgan huh?"

"Well yea- he started to tell me this afternoon at the hospital but the doctor called us in before he could really get into the story." Lorelei explained.

"I was kinda wondering why he was with you today."

"Carly had a meeting so she could not go with me so she recruited Jason because she felt he was the only one she could trust to make sure the gender was found out."

"Jason would move the earth for Carly. He was always such a sweet little boy. He even was going to become a doctor before the accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"Our oldest son AJ had quite a few demons. Gambling, scheming, and biggest of all he was an alcoholic. My husband Allan and I tried to get him help but he didn't want it. One night he took off in a drunken rampage. Jason jumped into the car with him to try to stop him. AJ hit a tree Jason smashed his head on a boulder before being thrown out of the car. When he woke up in the hospital he had no idea who he was or who we were. We pushed him too hard I guess. He never really wanted anything to do with us after the accident. He was never the same Jason after that. The damage to his brain made him irrational and sometimes violent."

"Is that how he ended up with Sonny?"

"Yes." Lorelei made a face letting her know that Sonny was not her favorite person.

"You do not like Sonny?" Monica asked liking the young woman even more than she already did.

"I don't hate Sonny or anything like that. But he always seemed to me the type of guy who wanted to have his cake and eat it too. You know he wants a family but refuses to leave his "coffee import" business to keep them safe." She used air quotes when she said coffee business. "He's arrogant and very charming but I would rather be on his good side than his bad."

"Understandable." Monica nodded in agreement.

"Lorelei, my dear I am so sorry to keep you waiting." Edward entered the room. He kissed Lorelei on the cheek before taking a seat. "Monica tells us you have some big news."

"Yes I do." Lorelei smiled. It was so refreshing to her to finally be done with all the heavy stuff and get on the the happy news. "I found out today that I am having a little girl."

"Oh a little girl. How exciting." Edward beamed like the proud great-grandfather he unknowingly was.

"Have you picked out any names yet?" Monica asked.

"I had a boy's name all set but no girls names yet. I am not worried the perfect name will turn up when it does."

"So the father wants nothing to do with her?" Edward asked.

"He knows about her and he knows she is a little girl. He's dealing with a lot right now and although I don't think it is necessarily fair for her to only have one parent I am prepared to do this on my own. This little girl has enough love around her that with or without her dad I am not worried."

"That's the spirit to have Lorelei. Never let life get you down." Edward chimed in. Lorelei smiled and patted the old man's hand.

They chatted some more about things but it was getting late and Lorelei needed to get home before her cousin sent out a search party.

"I really have to get going." Lorelei said standing up. She had a little bit of trouble getting up but she managed.

"I will walk you out." Monica offered.

"Please dear come back soon." Edward kissed her cheek again before exiting the room.

"Edward is very fond of you." Monica commented. "He looks forward to you visiting."

"He really is a sweetheart." Lorelei responded. "I really love visiting as well."

"I hope what I told you about my family didn't scare you away. We would both really hate it if you decided to stop coming by to see us. It is so nice to have such a lovely young lady in our home after all this time. I really wish you could have known my Emily I think you two would have been great friends."

"Every family has baggage Monica. What happened to your family was a tragedy. You all have lost so much and it really is not fair. I don't think I could ever live with myself if I just stopped seeing you and Edward and even Tracy."

"Tracy likes you too she just does not want to admit it. She sees how happy you make her father just by visiting him and that makes her happy too."

"I am glad to know that. It just makes coming here more relaxing for me."

"Thank you again for coming over and for listening."

"Any time." Lorelei hugged her daughter's grandmother before walking over to her car.

"Drive safely." Monica called to her as she started backing out of the driveway.

She felt so badly for the Quartermaine family. She really did, to have lost so many loved ones in really such a short amount of time. She wasn't sure how just yet but eventually she would let them know that her daughter was their family. She would make sure of it.


	11. Chapter 10

Today was going to be a great day, she just knew it. She dressed in her nicest maternity clothes. She still hated that she had to wear them. She would have much preferred staying in regular clothing but that was not to be and there was no use dwelling on a fact she could not change, at least not at the time being.

She decided that today was the day that she was going to get a job. She knew it was crazy to even bother to try and get a job this close to her due date. She probably should have tried to wait until after the baby was born to get a job but honestly she was going crazy just sitting around her cousin's house. She needed to get out and start living her life.

"Are you reading the want ads?" Carly asked walking into the kitchen. She shuffled past her younger cousin and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

"Yea. I really need to get a job." Lorelei remarked from behind the newspaper her head was buried in. "The baby expenses and student loans are not going to pay for themselves."

"Are you sure right now is a good time to try to get a job?" Carly asked which earned her an eye-roll. "I am serious it just seems kinda strange to get a job only to be able to work it for a few weeks before you go on maternity leave."

"Look, I know it is a crazy idea but if I do not start getting out of this house then I may just go crazy." Lorelei put down her paper. "The boys have school most of the day and you are at the hotel. It's just me and Mercedes. But even she is busy with Josslyn."

"Ok, I get that you are bored." Carly relented. "Find anything you like?"

"Dairy Queen is having a job fair." Lorelei made a face.

"Aren't you a little over qualified? Why not go talk to Robin?

"Robin?" Lorelei questioned.

"Yea, she's Chief of Staff at General Hospital. Even if you don't get a job right now maybe she can give you one after you have the baby." Carly suggested.

"You know what that is a very good idea Sweet Caroline. I always said you were smarter than our family gave you credit for." She gave her cousin a kiss on the cheek before heading back to her room to get ready to go talk to Robin.

She had never been one for nervous habits, but if she were to admit that she had one it would have to be biting down of her lower lip. She currently found herself doing just that as she made it towards the 10th floor nurse's station. The tenth floor was the heart of the whole hospital, the had learned that when she was here with Jason.

Slowly she walked towards the nurse's station. With each step her heart pounded in her throat. This was a stupid idea, she should have listened to her cousin. It would be so easy just to leave right now but then she would be in her mind a coward. She had lived her life up until now never letting fear or nervousness get to her and she was not about to start now. Gathering as much confidence as she could muster she picked up the pace and within five steps she was standing in front of the desk.

"Excuse me Miss." The most intimidating woman turned around and gave her a look that made her, a grown woman, want to pee her pants in fear.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I-I'm here to see Dr. Scorpio-Drake." Lorelei managed to get out.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well no not really. I understand that she must be a busy woman what with running such a fine hospital but I am new in town and I recently just graduated medical school and I was hoping to talk to her about maybe working here sometime in the future."

"You do realize that this is a hospital right?"

"Yes Ma'am I do." Lorelei replied taken back by the hostility she was receiving.

"Then why are you wasting my time?"

"Epiphany, is everything alright here?" Robin came into view. Lorelei let out a sigh of relief when she saw her.

"It was completely my fault Robin really. I am keeping this fine woman from doing her job." She turned to face the woman she now knew was named Epiphany. "I am sorry for that."

"Well do not let it happen again." Epiphany huffed before walking away.

"Please don't mind her, she's a little gruff around the edges but she is a fantastic nurse. Is everything alright? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Robin asked concerned.

"Everything is fine. She's kicking up a storm. I was actually hoping to be able to talk to you about something."

"She huh? You caved?" Robin laughed.

"Yea, it was easier to just find out then listen to Caroline's constant comments." Lorelei rolled her eyes.

Robin looked at her watch. "I have to check on the ER in a few minutes but I can spare some time to talk to you."

Robin led them over to a few couches and they both had a seat facing each other. "Well the reason I am here is to see if you had any job openings in pediatrics. I know it seems kinda strange but if I do not get out of that house I am going to go crazy."

"I don't know Lorelei don't you think it might be a little too much to start a new career so close to your due date?"

"Yes I do agree but maybe you could just let me do maybe a day or two a week until I have her? I know I am asking a lot but like I said I need to get out of the house and make something of myself. I did not spend all that time and money in medical school to sit around and mooch off of my cousin."

Robin still looked skeptical. "You have no reason to help me. You barely know me but I know that I

will be the best doctor you have ever hired you you give me a chance."

"I will need to see your school transcripts and you'll also need to give me a resume. I usually would never do this but you remind me of myself. I will give you a tryout day next week as long as all your paperwork checks out. If you do well that day maybe we can give you a few shifts until you give birth and we'll go from there."

"Oh my god seriously." Lorelei's face lit up. She stood up and hugged Robin tightly. "Thank you so much and I swear you will not regret taking a chance in me."

"You're welcome but I will need that stuff I mentioned. Preferably by the end of this week."

"I will call my old school as soon as I leave here and have them over-night my transcripts and as far as my resume goes. I probably should have handed it to you when I first mentioned that I was looking for a job. Here you go." She pulled out a plastic folder with a clear front. Inside typed neatly were all Lorelei's accomplishments since high school.

Robin was impressed by what she read as she quickly scanned the documents. She was her high school's valedictorian and she was in the top of her class in medical school. She had seen worse candidates looking for a job there.

"Well I am sure you have more important things to do than talking to me but thank you so much and again I will not let you down." Robin swore that she might have actually watched Lorelei skipping down the hall.

With a smile on her lips she pulled out her cell phone. Two rings before a voice she knew all too well picked up. "She was here just like you guessed she would be. You owe me one Jase."


	12. Chapter 11

Now that she had gotten herself a job she felt so much better. She didn't feel like such a moocher. Plus it would get her out of the house. She could meet new people and make her own connections. Plus later that night she had her first birthing class. She just hoped she could get out of the house without Carly noticing. It wasn't that she did not love her cousin or appreciate everything that she did for her because she did. It was just that Carly had become way too excited for the baby. She had already started the baby shower, that Lorelei did not want. And now she had this crazy idea that she wanted to make an impression of Lorelei's pregnant stomach for the baby. To say Carly had gone a little baby-centric would have been an understatement.

She toyed with the idea of asking Jason. But it was a brief thought. She knew it would be too hard for him. With a sigh she got out of the car and started for the house. She was not going to be the person who brought up bad memories of Jason's late son. It was obvious he needed to face his demons and he would not do it alone but it would not be her who made him do it either.

She walked through the front door and was not in the house for thirty seconds before she was bombarded by her over-zealous cousin.

"How'd it go?" Carly asked. She bounced a little on her heels tipping Lorelei off that her job was not the real subject her Sweet Caroline wanted to talk to her about.

"Fine." Lorelei replied hanging up her coat in the closet. "Robin said she could give me a few shit a couple of days a week. It's a start and I am grateful."

"Stevie that is so great!" Carly exclaimed. "I knew you could do it. You always were so great at interviews. You are so much more of a people person than I am." Complements- yep she wanted something. "So anyways I was working on more shower ideas-"

"Caroline, no shower."

"But-"

"No shower. You have already done enough for me and my daughter." Lorelei stood her ground.

Carly, never being one to back down decided that she needed to be firm also. "Listen Missy you are having a baby shower whether you want one or not. You will not take away from my fun."

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Yes Mom." She muttered under her breath.

"I heard that. Oh and don't make any plans from tomorrow night I am going to order pizza for me you, Josslyn and Abby and we are going to make the impression." Carly informed her.

"Can't wait." If Carly noticed the sarcasm in her voice she did not say anything about it. "Now if you excuse me I am going to lay down."

"Ok Sweetie." Carly kissed her cheek before walking away.

"Sweetie." Lorelei repeated.

–

After dinner was over she quickly packed her bag for her class and crept as quietly as she could towards the front door. She almost had her hand on the knob when much to her surprise the door opened to reveal Jason.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Shhh!" Why did he have to show up at that moment. "I am trying to sneak out to my birthing class. I don't want Caroline to know about it because then she will want to go." She whispered.

"So you are going by yourself?" He asked a little confused as to why she would not want Carly to go.

"Yes, don't take this the wrong way but I have done everything else by myself so far so why not this." Jason frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jason asked folding his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

"You were not supposed to take it as an offense I get that you have your reasons for not being involved and I am completely fine with it." She remarked. "Now move before I am late or worse caught sneaking out like a teenager."

"I was supposed to do something with Carly but I can always do that tomorrow. I will go with you if you want."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I am pretty sure you need a partner for these things. Besides when our daughter grows up you cannot tell her that I never did anything. You can be like oh he went to birthing class with me."

"Jason is that you?" They both heard Carly yell.

They glanced at each other before taking off out the door. When Carly reached the foyer she found it empty.

"Hm I could have sworn I heard Jason." She shook hear head and headed back towards the kitchen.

–

"So does she have a name yet?" Jason asked while he drove.

"I have a few choices picked out but nothing is set in stone just yet." She remarked.

"You feel like sharing any of the choices?" He asked.

"Natalie, Brennan, and Luca." she scratched the back of her neck. "But like I said nothing is set in stone."

"What about Ella?" Jason suggested before he could stop himself. He had no right to suggest baby names when he clearly stated he couldn't be in the baby's life.

"I will consider it." It was nice of her not to completely shoot his idea down. He liked that about her, she was too sweet to be rude to people. She shifted in her seat she wanted to ask him about his family but didn't know how.

"You ok?" He asked when he noticed her fidgeting.

"Can I ask you something about your family? Well Monica really."

"Yea I guess you can." His grip on the steering wheel became a little tighter. It made him a little uncomfortable talking about his family.

"She lost her husband and son and her daughter. Don't get me wrong you lost your siblings and your father too but it seems like with so much death you too would want to see each other."

"After my sister Emily died she blamed me for her death. I don't blame her part of me blamed myself for it too. I know that she was just talking out of grief and that she loves me and in my own way I love her too. But it is hard because I feel like I am sorta letting her down. I feel like part of her still expects her little boy to come back. I am not that person anymore and I can never be that person again."

"I am not telling you what you have to do but as a mother I know she loves you no matter who you are. Maybe you should go to see her and Edward a little more often. But that is just me talking."

"How did you become so close to them?" Jason asked. It bothered him a little to know that she was so close to them so fast.

"I met Edward a few weeks back. He seemed really confused at the time and I made the mistake of trying to help him." She laughed. "I guess I must have charmed him because he invited me for tea the next day. He told me about your grandmother Lila and her roses. She sounded like such a wonderful woman."

"She was."

"What about your father? What was he like?" She asked.

"Alan was a good man but he had his faults. Monica is not my birth mother, Allan had a brief affair with my biological mother. I went to live with him and Monica when I was a baby because my birth mother died. But she loved me none the less. Alan took it really hard after the accident. He was so proud of his son the soon to be doctor. I miss him though I really do after losing Jake-" he stopped himself.

"I know about Jake Jason it's ok you can talk about him if you want."

"How? Did Carly tell you? Of course she did who else would have?" Lorelei bit her lower lip.

"Please don't be mad at her. It was my fault, the night of the party you seemed so off even before you found out about me. I watched you walk in and you just looked so heartbroken. So I asked Carly. She didn't want to tell me but I forced her to. I am so sorry about your son Jason but you have to know that Jake's death wasn't your fault."

"I know it wasn't my fault. I gave him up so that he wouldn't end up like Michael and Morgan. I wanted him to have a normal life with two stable parents and what happens he died anyway. Maybe if I would have just been his father he could have been with me instead."

"Jason you did a selfless thing. Your first parental decision was to let someone else that you obviously trusted to raise your son. You wanted him to have a normal life which you felt that you could not give him. I get that I really do. I looked into adoption for the baby so believe me I can understand the sacrifice."

"You were going to give her up?" He asked a little surprised.

"I thought about it but in the end I couldn't. But you did you are so much stronger than I could ever be. Jake had the best life possible but sometimes life is not fair. Bad things happen to people every day and there is no rhyme or reason for it. That is what an accident is."

"I feel like I would be betraying Jake being a parent to this baby when I gave him up."

"Jason you wouldn't be at all. I think Jake would be very happy to know his little sister has her dad in her life. The way I see it is you get a second chance to do things over again. You'd be honoring Jake by taking care of his sister."

"After Jake I started thinking of Alan a lot. After the accident I was never really the son I should have been to him and then he died. Did he know that I loved him?"

"Of course he did Jason and I am sure he loved you the way that you loved Jake. He let you go just like you did with Jake. He may not have liked your lifestyle choice but you were his child and he loved you no matter what."

"How could you possibly know that? You never met him."

"So what I never met him. Most parents have nothing but unconditional love for their kids. I admit there are some sick people out there that do bad things to their kids but most normal parents love their kids with all they have. Alan loved you stop questioning it."

"But-"

"He loved you end of story now no more talking. Let's just get through this class and then we can go from there ok."

"Fine." But for Jason this conversation was far from over. In fact it had just started but maybe she did have a point.


	13. Chapter 12

Her back ached and her feet were killing her but she felt fulfilled because she was working. Yes she was being closely watched by Robin but she was working none the less. Her baby had a mom who was a doctor. She grabbed the chart for her next patient and waddled her way over towards the room.

"I think I will let you handle this one on your own. But if you need me I will be at the desk." Robin gave her a thumbs up before walking away.

Lorelei was both excited and nervous at the prospect of seeing her first patient by herself. She took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Hello I am Dr. Carlson and this must be Aiden." She smiled at the little boy sitting on the table next to who she assumed was his older brother.

"I have never seen you here before." Lorelei looked up from the chart she happened to be looking at to meet the eye's of the boy's mother. "I am a nurse here but I have been on vacation for the last week so you obviously must be knew."

"Today is my first day." Lorelei confirmed.

"I'm Elizabeth Webber and these are my sons Cameron and Aiden." In the back of Lorelei's mind the name sounded familiar like she had heard it before but she just brushed it off.

"Lorelei Carlson." She shook Elizabeth's hand. "Now what seems to be the problem with this little cutie over here?"

"We've been having a lot of problems with ear infections lately. This is his fourth ear infection in two months."

"Hmmm. Aiden is your ear bothering you?" She asked the boy.

"Yes." He replied sheepishly.

"May I look inside your ear Sweetie?" Lorelei figured he'd trust her more if she asked him instead of just trying to look in his ears.

"No." Aiden hid his face in against his brother's shoulder.

"He's going through a shy phase."

"Cameron I think I might have an ear infection too would you mind checking my ears and making sure none of those bad ear trolls are in my ears." Elizabeth frowned at the mention of trolls but Cameron's face brightened up once he knew he was going to get to help.

"Sure I will."

"I wanna help too!" Aiden exclaimed. Lorelei could tell he wanted to do everything his big brother did.

"How wonderful I get two helpers instead of one. Here you go Cam." She handed him the thing she used to look in people's ears. After explaining to him how to use it she bent down and let the boy stick the instrument in her ear.

"I don't see any of those trolls Dr. Lorelei." Cameron piped up after about a minute of observation.

"My turn!" Cameron handed Aiden the tool and Lorelei shifted so Aiden could look in her other ear. "Nope no trolls."

"Ok now it is my turn. But if you are still scared Aiden I would happily check Cam's ears first. And Cameron you will get a prize for being such a good helper to me."

Cameron grinned and sat up a little straighter. Lorelei checked his ears first. She could see Aiden relax a little when he seemed to realize his brother wasn't hurt in any way. "All clear none of those pesky trolls are in your ears Cameron." Cameron's grin grew.

"Now it's your turn Sweetie." Aiden still seemed a little nervous.

"Is this going to hurt?" He asked.

"Nope not one bit. All I am gonna do is shine this little light into your ear. I makes the trolls freeze in place. Once they are frozen you just have to take some of this tasty drink and they will go away."

"Ok Dr. Lorelei if you say it won't hurt then I believe you." Lorelei looked into Aiden's ear and sure enough it was infected.

"Yep I see trolls Buddy but don't worry your mommy is going to make sure you get that tasty drink I told you about. You also get a prize just like Cameron for being so brave."

"Did you hear that Mommy I was real brave and it didn't even hurt." For the first time Aiden showed everyone in the room his missing toothed grin.

"You did very good Baby." Lorelei walked over to the cabinet where she had put the boy of prizes she had purchased for her patients.

"You can each pick out a toy and two stickers." Lorelei instructed them.

Cameron picked out a toy airplane and his two stickers both of which had cars on them. Aiden picked out a matchbox truck and two stickers with puppies on them.

"What do both of you say to Dr. Lorelei?" Elizabeth asked.

"Thank you." Both boys said simultaneously.

"You're welcome boys."

"Boys why don't you see if Nurse Epiphany has some of those cookies she gives you sometimes while I talk to the nice doctor." Elizabeth suggested.

"Ok mommy." Cameron grabbed his brother's hand and they walked out.

"How bad is it?" Elizabeth asked once the boys were out of ear shot.

"The right one is much worse than the left but they both are infected. If this continues you might want to consider having tubes put into his ears. But there is no need to worry about that. Just keep an eye of him and give him the antibiotics I am going to prescribe."

"So what brings you to Port Charles?" Elizabeth asked. She figured that they would be working together so why not attempt to get to know each other.

"I came to visit my cousin Caroline but I fell in love with the place and decided to stay. Not that she would let me leave now that she has practically bonded with the baby."

"Caroline, I don't think I know anyone by the name." Elizabeth wracked her brain but she could not think of anyone named Caroline. Port Charles was a small town and everyone knew everyone.

"You wouldn't know her by Caroline but I am sure you know Carly. Everyone knows Carly."

"Oh Carly yea I definitely know her. She's your cousin? Does that make you a Spencer?" Elizabeth found it hard to believe that she could be a Spencer. After all she probably would have known about her if she was.

"No, I am her cousin by her adoptive parents."

"Oh I see."

"Yea. We were always close growing up. Carly really doesn't talk to anyone else in the family but we always stayed in touch."

"When are you due?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have another five weeks to go before Little Miss is born. I am just enjoying the time I have left with her inside me before I have to share her with Carly."

"Is she going baby crazy?" Elizabeth asked amused at the thought.

"Yes." Lorelei sighed. "It is driving me up a tree."

"You were amazing with Aiden. He really does not like doctors but you knew just what to do to get him to let you look at his ears."

"I will let you in on a little secret. I used to be just like Aiden but I had this awesome pediatrician who did the same thing to me. She is the reason I am a doctor. Even at a young age she made me realize that I wanted to help kids who were like me. Afraid of doctors."

"Well I should probably find the boys. I hope they are not giving Epiphany too much trouble."

"I am sure she can handle it. Have a good rest of the day Elizabeth and it was nice to meet you. I am sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Feel free to bring the boys by to see me any time even if they aren't suck. They seem like such little angels."

Elizabeth laughed. "Thanks for that. If only you saw them at home you would think differently but they are really sweet boys. They get that from their dad." With that she walked away.

The last part of her statement rang over in Lorelei's head. She wondered what traits her baby would get from her father. She hoped all the good ones. But she quickly pushed those thoughts aside she meant it when she told him that she could do it one her own. That didn't mean she didn't secretly deep down hope that he would step up. But she could not think about that too much. She would not get her hopes up just in case he did not step up. She didn't want to get her heart broken.


	14. Chapter 13

PINK, there was pink everywhere. As far as the eyes could see it was a sea of everything pink. Lorelei was thoroughly annoyed. She had stated she did not want a baby shower and now it was happening and it was frilly and pink.

And anyone who know her knew that frilly and pink were the last thing Lorelei was about. But she tried to put on her best cheery smile and show her appreciation to her cousin. Carly seemed so excited about yet again planning and throwing another party. Carly had been so good to her these last few months it was the least she could do to repay her. But Lorelei couldn't stop herself from wondering if Carly was somehow turning into Tori Spelling. Because she would have to stop her before she got that far.

"So how many people did you invite?" Lorelei asked. They still had some time before the shower so they were hanging out in Carly's living room.

"Basically every woman in Port Charles." Carly remarked very matter of factly.

"Are you serious?" Lorelei asked. When she heard the answer she almost swallowed her tongue.

"As a heart attack." Carly replied back not at all bothered by the look annoyed look she was now getting from her pregnant younger cousin.

"I don't even know half the women in Port Charles. Besides don't you hate a lot of them?" Lorelei pointed out.

"That is besides the point. The baby is going to need a lot of things so the more people the more presents."

"Or we could just go out and by stuff for her now that I have a job and everything." Lorelei shot back at her. "You make it sound like I am so desperate for baby things."

"I am sorry sweetie you know I don't think that at all. I know that even if you had never come here that you would have provided for that baby just fine. I am just excited that you are having a baby and that there will be a new little person living here."

"You do know that me and the baby are eventually going to find a place of our own right?" Lorelei asked. She really hoped that Carly did not expect her and her daughter to live at her house forever.

"Yes but I hope that is a long time from now." Carly stated her wishes.

"Caroline, don't you want your house to yourself and your kids?"

"Not really. We all really enjoy having you here. Besides Josslyn is so excited to have a little baby girl to live with. She tells me all the time she can't wait to share a room with the baby. She also says she will help out but will not do diapers."

Lorelei laughed. "I would not expect her to change diapers."

–

"Stone Cold are you at home?" Spinelli called as he let himself into his mentor's apartment.

"I'll be down in a minute." Jason yelled back from the second floor.

Spinelli took it upon himself to meet Jason on the second floor. He needed to talk to him about something really important. His excitement made him impatient. He quickly moved up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

The door to Jason's bedroom was open and Spinelli could not him in the room so he checked the weight room, but Jason was not there either. The last room he checked had once been his. He had called it the pink room. It had once belonged to Jason's wife from his very brief first marriage.

The door was ajar so Spinelli opened it. What he saw made his eyes widen. There Jason was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor trying to assemble what looked to be a crib.

"Stone Cold what are you doing?" Jason had been concentrating so hard on the task at hand he had not heard Spinelli coming up the stairs or opening the door.

"I told you I would be down stairs in a minute." Jason snapped. He was annoyed he had been caught. Nobody was supposed to know about this room. They weren't supposed to know he was making it a nursery.

"I apologize but I needed your advise on something and it just could not wait. But now I see that The Jackal is not the only one with news. Why are you assembling a crib?"

Jason stood up and walked past Spinelli. He closed the door and stood in front of it. Spinelli felt momentarily intimidated.

"I am going to tell you something that cannot leave this room. You have to swear on Maxie that you will not tell a soul." In a way Jason felt kind of relieved he had been caught. It would be nice knowing that someone else knew the secret besides Lorelei and himself.

"You know anything you tell The Jackal will not leave my lips ever. But I do swear on the dearest Maximista not to tell anyone."

"You know Carly's cousin Stevie right?"

"Yes I am familiar with the radiant pregnant goddess." Spinelli said hesitantly. He was trying to piece things together in his head but he just did not have enough information.

Jason flinched he was not a fan of the nickname. "Well the baby is carrying. I am the father."

Spinelli began to cackle. He laughed so hard he had to hold his sides because they were beginning to ache. After laughing for several minutes he finally was able to speak again. "Good one Stone Cold you had me going for a minute."

"I am serious Spinelli I am the baby's father."

Spinelli's face drained of color. "How?"

"When I went to Scotland. I met her at Loch Ness and well things happened." Jason shrugged. "It was just some random thing and then the next thing I knew she was here in town pregnant."

"This is wonderful." Spinelli beamed once he had a moment to really think about it. "You must be so happy. Does the Valkyrie know? If she does she must be beside herself. Her best friend and her cousin. What a match."

"No as far as I know nobody knows. When I first found out I told her I did not want to be a part of the baby's life. It was just too hard giving everything that happened with Jake." Spinelli nodded. He knew how hard Jason grieved for his lost son. "I still don't know if I can do it. I don't even know why I am putting together a nursery but I am."

"May I ask why you feel the need to stay away from your child?" Spinelli didn't expect Jason to answer. He knew his mentor wasn't the type to be completely open about his feelings.

Normally Jason wouldn't pour his heart out to anyone, especially Spinelli but today he was going to. He wanted someone else's perspective about the situation. "I just feel like I would be betraying Jake."

"No Stone Cold it is not like that at all. What you did for Jake you did out of love. What happened to him was an accident but that does not mean you have to stop living your life. To be perfectly honest The Jackal thinks if you do not get to know your child you will regret it."

"She's a girl- the baby I mean. A little girl." Spinelli could see the conflicting emotions in Jason's eyes.

"I have to go." Spinelli announced quickly trying to get out of the room. He was on a new mission now.

"I thought you needed my advice." Jason called out to him.

"It can wait."

–

Spinelli burst through the door of the apartment he now shared with Maxie. His girlfriend looked up at him in surprise. She had been sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine until the sudden bang of the door being flung open scared her.

"Maximista have you gotten a gift for the baby shower this afternoon by any chance?" Spinelli asked hoping she had not.

"I was going to pick something up on the way." Maxie informed him.

"Might I accompany you?" Spinelli asked.

"You want to go to a store that sells baby stuff?" Maxie asked very surprised and a little suspicious.

"Yes. I cannot explain why but yes I do want to accompany you to the baby store."

"What do you know?" Maxie demanded. She placed her hands on her hips for emphasis. Spinell's eyes darted back and forth tipping her off even more that he knew something.

"I have been sworn to secrecy." Spinelli informed her.

Maxie pouted because she knew that if Spinelli had promised not to say anything he would keep that promise. It was a trait that she both admired and hated at the same time. For now she would have to respect his promise.

–

Maxie had called Robin up and the three of them headed over to Babies R' Us. Spinelli was completely lost. He knew he needed to get something but he had no idea what to get.

"Has Lorelei mentioned anything she really needs?" Maxie asked. She too had no idea what kind of present to buy.

"I think the best thing to do is to get a couple of outfits. I remember that being the only thing I really ever needed for Emma when she was a newborn. That and diapers. Diapers are always a practical gift."

Maxie felt strange about giving someone she barely knew diapers. She found herself in the baby girl clothing section. Before she had realized it she had five outfits in her hands. She couldn't decide which to get. They were all so cute. She decided to just get them all. That would be her contribution to this baby's life. Giving her some stylish clothes.

Robin laughed when she came around the corner and saw all the outfit choices Maxie had in her hands. "Went a little overboard huh?"

"I can't help it. These clothes are so adorable. There is no way I could not get them. That way when I see her in her little stylish outfits I can feel good that I started her on the right fashion path." Maxie justified.

"Where'd Spinelli go?" Maxie asked Robin.

"I was going to ask you about why he was here." Robin retored.

"He wouldn't tell me. You don't think he has feelings for her do you? I mean she is pregnant and the father is not in the picture. You don't think he wants to be the father do you?" Maxie began to panic.

"No I don't think that at all. Spinelli loves you so much. That and I think he is afraid of babies."

Maxie nodded thinking about how Spinelli did seem to freak out when there were babies around. Robin picked out a few outfits for the baby too. She also got a pack of diapers. Maxie gave her a look and Robin reminded her that diapers were like gold for a new mom. Robin also got a few things for Emma as well.

Spinelli was completely lost. He still had not found the right gift. He wondered the isles just praying that something would pop out at him Finally something did which he was so grateful for. On an end rack in the middle of the newborn section there was a little one piece outfit. It was pink and white and it had the words Daddy's Little Princess stitched into it with a little yellow crown underneath the writing. It also came with a little pink hat. Spinelli knew that this was what he needed to get. He also picked up a little pink baby blanket and a stuffed terry cloth dog. He was very proud of himself as he strolled over to the cash register. After paying he couldn't find the girls so he snuck over to the gift wrapping department. Normally he would have just wrapped the gift himself but he didn't want to chance Robin or Maxie seeing what he bought.

He found them standing by the front doors waiting for him. It seemed they opted to wrap their own presents because he could see wrapping paper in one of the bags they were carrying. Whistling he strolled up to them.

"What you end up getting?" Robin asked just trying to make conversation.

"Nothing special. Just this and that." Spinelli said trying to be very vague. "Would you ladies mind terribly if I dropped you off at Robin's house and then took off. I have something I need to do?" He asked.

"Yea sure I guess so." Maxie said. She was still bothered by the fact that she knew something was up but had no idea what it was.

–

The ballroom of the MetroCourt had been decorated specifically for the shower. There were pink balloons and table cloths. All the deserts were covered in pink frosting. Also Carly had them hang a clothes line up and all the baby clothes hanging from it were pink. To say that the baby would be surrounded by pink would be an understatement.

"How are you feeling today?" Robin asked the guest of honor. Lorelei had been making her rounds, thanking all the people for coming to her shower. But she had gotten tired so she went and had a seat at the table Robin and Maxie happened to be sitting at.

"Tired but over all I am feeling pretty good. By the way Maxie thank you so much for the clothes they are so adorable."

"I just wanted to make sure she got off to a good fashion start." Maxie responded.

"I just cannot wait to just hold her in my arms and dress her in all these little outfits."

She spotted Monica across the room. She excused herself to go talk to the grandmother of her daughter. When she got to her she gave Monica a hug.

"Thank you so much for inviting me and Tracy to your shower." Monica said.

"I am just happy you are here. It makes me feel a little better that I know at least a handful of these women." Lorelei frowned. "Carly's idea to have the shower not mine."

"She's just a little excited."

"Hey there is something I need to talk to you about. I have been meaning to talk to you about it for the past couple of weeks but I really wasn't sure how. I'm still not sure but I think I really need to get this out before the baby is born."

"Are you alright? Is that baby alright?" Monica asked instantly concerned.

"No, we are both fine. Could we please talk in private?"

"Of course."

Lorelei lead Monica into one of the empty conference rooms. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steel her nerves. It was now or never.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Monica asked. She was still feeling very concerned about the young woman.

"Yes. Well kinda. The baby and I are in perfect health. I wanted to talk to you about the baby's father."

"Oh." Monica was a little surprised that she would be talking to her about something so personal. It was not like Lorelei had been very forthcoming about the baby's father in the time she had known her.

"I met her dad while I was overseas on spring break. It was just some random fling. I never even imagined that I would get pregnant but I did. I had no idea who the guy was and I figured I would never see him again. I was all set to do it on my own but then I came here and I found him again."

"So the father is someone who lives here in Port Charles?" Monica asked. Her mind raced with the possibilities of who this man could possibly be.

"Yes he does." Lorelei confirmed.

"Well who is he?" Monica was so intrigued now.

"Jason." Lorelei closed her eyes waiting for some sort of explosion.

"Jason. As in my son Jason?" Monica asked after a few moments.

"That would be the one."

"And he knows this is his baby?"

"Yes he does but he has also stated that he doesn't want to be involved. I think he is scared that something will happen to her like what happened to Jake." Monica looked surprised. "Yes I know about his son Jake. I don't want to push him into more than he can handle. So I will let him deal with this on his own time."

"So she's my-" Monica had tears in her eyes. She was so happy that she could not finish her sentence.

"Yes she is your granddaughter. I am so sorry I did not tell you sooner. I didn't know at first not until Jason told me you were his mother and then I didn't know how to tell you. But please do not tell anyone else. You are the only one who knows besides Jason and myself. Eventually people will know the truth but for right now it is our little secret."

"Lorelei you could not have made me any happier than you have right now. And I promise your secret is safe with me. I cannot wait to see Edward's reaction when he finds out that your baby is his great-granddaughter. It will make him even more fond of you."

"May I ask you a question?" Monica nodded. "Why aren't you doubting me? I mean I know I am telling the truth but you are just trusting my word completely without a doubt."

"Because this is the first thing that has happened to this family since Michael woke up from his coma. I don't want to take this miracle for granted. You say she is my granddaughter I am not going to question it."

–

"Stone Cold." Spinelli let himself into the penthouse yet again. This time he found Jason eating a sandwich in the kitchen. "Here." He said handing Jason the present he had purchased earlier.

"What's this?" Jason questioned.

"Just open it." Spinelli urged.

Still suspicious Jason tore open the wrapping paper and then opened the box. There were no words to describe what he could feel when he found the outfit and the toy dog inside. His eyes left the present to look into Spinelli's excited orbs.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Because there should be clothes and toys in her nursery. Plus Lorelei got a whole baby shower I wanted the dad to feel special too."

"Thank you Spinelli it means a lot to me." And it really did.


	15. Chapter 14

"Stevie are you definitely sure you are alright here alone?" Carly asked her younger cousin for the fourth consecutive time. Lorelei rolled her eyes.

"Yes Caroline I will be fine. God you act like I have never been alone before." Lorelei had to restrain herself from snapping at her cousin.

"I am just worried what with you being so close to giving birth." Carly confessed. "I just don't want to go away with the kids and Mercedes and then have something happen."

"We'll be fine." Lorelei caressed her swollen belly tenderly. "She promises not to make an appearance till you get back."

"I am holding her to that." Carly still had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen while she was away.

"Hurry up and leave then." Lorelei said practically shoving Carly out the front door. "Everything will be fine."

–

The rain was pelting down in sheets. Lorelei observed this from the kitchen window. She and the baby were having homemade pizza and garlic bread for dinner. Although it was stupid to make a whole pizza and a garlic bread just for herself she did not care. She was craving it so she would have it.

A knock on the door startled her. She jumped a little in surprise, when she had calmed herself down she made her way to the front door. She had left one of Morgan's baseball bats by the door just in case. She picked it up.

"Who is it?" She asked trying not to sound like she was scared. She would admit she was a little nervous. Being home alone during a bad storm seemed to be the start of every horror movie she had ever seen.

"It's Jason. Carly asked me to check on you." If looks could kill Jason would have been dead and gone after the look her received when Lorelei opened the front door.

"Does anyone realize that I am an adult and that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She fumed stepping aside to let Jason in. He was soaked to the bone. She instantly felt a little pity for the man.

"Well since you are here are you hungry? I am making some pizza and garlic bread." She asked taking his soaken leather jacket from him.

"Sounds good to me."

"Let me go see if I can find anything that Jax left behind. You are going to get sick staying in those wet clothes."

"You don't have to do that."

"I am not going to be the one explaining to our daughter that he father got sick and died of pneumonia." She countered already halfway up the stairs towards the second floor.

Although he could not find the words to express his feelings at the moment he liked the way she said the words _our daughter_. She returned a few minutes later with a white t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. He thanks her as he took the dry clothes. He returned a few moments later the clothes weren't exactly his style and they were a little baggy for him but he appreciated the gesture none the less.

She took his wet clothes and put them in the dryer. "It's pretty nasty out there. You really shouldn't have bothered to come out."

"Carly was nervous with you being by yourself and I am not going to lie I don't really like the idea either. What if something happened."

"Like what? What is the worst thing that could have happened?" She countered.

"Let's see instead of me being at the door it could have been some homicidal killer with an ax." Jason listed the first thing that popped into his head.

"An ax." Lorelei practically cackled.

"Ok maybe not but still someone could have broken in. Or you could have gone into labor here alone."

"That wouldn't have happened and if it did then I would just have called an ambulance and been done with it."

"Somehow I don't think it would that easy."

"What makes you say that? I go to the hospital and have the baby. End of story."

"Wouldn't you want someone there with you? Like your family?"

"Caroline is the only real family I have. My parents died when I was eighteen they were involved in a car accident. There were no survivors. And as you may or may not know Carly's parents are gone also. No siblings or cousins besides Carly. No grandparents or aunt and uncles."

"So you have no one besides Carly?" Jason asked.

"I believe that is what I just said."

"Tell me more about yourself. I feel like I don't know anything about you." Jason requested.

"That is what happens when you jump the gun." She laughed. "I will tell you something but you have to tell me something too."

"Seems fair."

"Hmm let's see I can't tan to save my life." Lorelei started off with something easy.

"So no going to the beach then. I own a motorcycle and I love just going for rides along the coast. I never pick out a destination I just leave. It's very freeing."

"I had braces and head gear when I was a kid."

"Both my parents were doctors. Monica of course is but of course you know that Alan died."

Lorelei thought up a question that she really wanted to ask Jason. She was unsure at first but she decided to ask anyways."If you weren't in the "Coffee Importing Business" what other job could you see yourself doing?" She used air quotes when she talked about his business.

"I think I would probably be a mechanic."

"Yes I could see that. You all covered in grease but I think that would make you happy."

"What about you why did you decide to become a doctor?"

"I was sorta sickly as a child, nothing serious but I spent a lot of my time at my pediatrician's office. She was the nicest lady I had ever met and I guess it was then that I decided I wanted to be a doctor."

"How old were you when you got your first kiss?" Lorelei asked.

"Sixteen. You?"

"Thirteen." She turned red in the face admitting that she was so much younger than he was. He smirked at her embarrassment.

"What is your favorite type of music?" Jason asked.

"Country is my all time fave but I do like other genres. What's your favorite movie?"

"The Godfather." She rolled her eyes. He smiled at her as well. "I am kidding I love the Rocky movies and The Departed wasn't bad either."

"My favorite movie is A Walk to Remember." Lorelei shared.

"A chick flick. How surprising."

"Mr. Morgan are you going to talk to your daughter like that?" She teased him before she realized what she was saying.

"No." He stated. In her mind she thought that he meant that he did not want to have contact with her. "She will never watch television or movies." He added with a smile. "She will stay a little girl forever that way."

Lorelei laughed. "She will grow up eventually you know. Before we know it she will be in college."

"That is a scary thought." He remarked.

"So you're really doing this? You are going to be there?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. "I don't think I could really ever not know her or be apart of her life. It was too hard with Jake and even in the end he still lost his life. I have decided to be selfish this time. But I would like to keep the new to only close friends and family. I have made too many enemies. I want her to have your last name."

"Alright." It scared her the way he talked about his enemies. "Have you ever thought of leaving the business?" She found herself asking.

"Is that something you would want?" He countered her question with one of his own.

"I have no right to tell you to do that. I admit I would feel safer if you were a mechanic but it's your life and I trust you to make the best decisions for yourself and our daughter."

"So when should we tell Carly?" Jason asked.

"Oh lord." Lorelei turned a light shade of green. "I am not looking forward to that at all. I'm her cousin and you are her best friend, who have a baby. She'll be planning the wedding before we can stop her."

"Is that something you think about? Getting married in general not to me necessarily." He asked.

"I would like to get married sometime in the future. Obviously I want to meet someone and fall in love and then get married."

"I was married twice before the first one was just a marriage of convenience. The second one was good for a little bit but then it went bad. But that is a story for another time."

"I think our dinner might be ready now." She said.

He thought she was right from the wonderful aroma wafting around them. "I think you are right. Let's get our little girl some food."

–

"So have you finally decided on a name?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I can finally say that I have a name all picked out. It took a while but I am very happy with the choice I made."

"Care to share?"

"Lochlyn Alanna." She looked a little sheepish. "I hope you don't mind that I decided to honor your father."

"No." He said after a few moments. "It actually means a lot to me that you would name her after Alan. I think Monica and Edward would really love that as well."

"Oh that reminds me I kinda told Monica about you being the father." She admitted. "I just really felt that she should be apart of her granddaughter's life."

"That's fine. I may have told Spinelli about the baby. He caught me doing something that I just could not lie my way out of."

"What were you doing?" Lorelei asked intrigued.

"It's nothing."

"Come one will you please tell me." Lorelei begged. He could only laugh at her. She made him feel good for the first time in a long time. He was going to enjoy it as long as he could.

"I was putting together a crib."

"Really?" She was a little surprised.

"I wanted her to have her own little place at my house. I couldn't really explain why I decided to do it but it just felt right putting together a nursery. I would also like to point out I did all the work myself."

"I am sure she will be very happy to know her daddy made her a room at his house."

"So why Lochlyn?" Jason asked taking a bite of garlic bread.

"Because we first me at Loch Ness. I wanted to incorporate that."

"I love it."

"Hey give me your hand." She had this bright look in her eyes as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. He gave her a quizzical look. "She's kicking." At that very moment the baby kicked very hard. Lorelei winced while Jason got this awestruck look on his face.

"You can talk to her if you want. All the books say that babies can hear inside the womb."

"I don't know I wouldn't know what to say." He was hesitant.

"Say anything."

"Hello Lochlyn I'm your dad and I love you very much."


	16. Chapter 15

"Caroline, I have to tell you something." Lorelei sighed. "No that is not right at all." She was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror trying to figure out how to tell her cousin that she was having a baby with her best friend. "Carly there is something you should know."

"Did I just hear my name?" Carly asked appearing in the doorway. She studied her cousin quizzically as she waited for the answer to her question. She noticed that Lorelei did not look herself. She was pale and seemed to be sweating a little. "Scratch that are you feeling alright." Being a mom she strode over to her younger cousin and placed her hand on her forehead. "No fever."

"Do you seriously have your hand on my forehead checking my temperature right now?" Lorelei asked feeling that her personal space had been violated.

"Sorry it's a mom thing. You will learn soon enough." Carly apologized.

"It's fine. I'm alright I just have some stuff going on right now."

"Well yea you are pregnant." Carly stated the obvious.

"No it's not that." Lorelei sighed. "It's that baby's dad."

"What about the jerk who got you pregnant and then denied his responsibilities?" Carly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well he wants to be there for the baby." Lorelei admitted.

"And you are just going to let him? This man has done nothing for this baby at all since you've been pregnant. Hell I have been a better father to her than he has."

"Yes Carly. You are the best step-father this baby could ever have. But he wants to be there for the baby so we have to let him."

"Who is this guy that has your mind all warped?"

"Jason." Lorelei closed her eyes scared of what would happen next.

"Jason who?" Obviously Carly was not connecting the dots.

"Jason Morgan. Your best friend he's the father."

"MY Jason is the father of your baby? That is impossible you didn't even meet him until my party right?"

"We met in Scotland. It was just some random thing we didn't even know eachother's last names. He told me he was a janitor. You would not be able to imagine my surprise when I saw him again. Even more when I learned he was your best friend. I just didn't know how to tell you. But now we want to start telling a select few people."

"Who else knows?"

"Just you and Monica and Spinelli so far."

"Monica knew before I did." This just made Carly more upset. "How could you both keep this from me for so long?"

"I didn't tell you because Jason is your best friend and when he decided he did not want to be in her life I did not want to ruin the friendship you guys share. If I had told you it was Jason when I found out you would have pushed him and he would have eventually started to resent you." She placed her hand on Carly's cheek. "You have done so much for me, I couldn't bare it if I broke up your friendship with Jason." Carly nodded and placed her hand on top of Lorelei's.

"I am still ticked off but I understand."

"I guess that is all I can ask for."

"You are momentarily off the hook but how dare Jason not tell me. We tell each other everything."

"Carly lay off Jason. He's been through enough without you harping on him for not telling you. Up until days ago he wasn't even sure he wanted to be in Lochlyn's life."

"Lochlyn, I am still not sure I like it." Carly made a face as if she was deep in thought. "I suppose it is not horrible. Where did you come up with it?"

"I met Jason at Loch Ness. I wanted her name is mean something and I think Lochlyn does. One day when she asks where I came up with her name I will say I named her after a very special place to me and her dad."

"So do you like him?" Carly asked.

"Who? Jason?" Lorelei shrugged. "I don't really know him."

"I think you could make him happy." Lorelei placed her hands on her hips. She could see where this was going.

"Leave it alone Caroline. If Jason and I ever decide to date or whatever it will be on our terms. So our relationship or whatever you would call what we have is off limits. Do you understand?"

"Jeez fine I will leave it alone but I will say this I have only seen Jason look at one other person the way he looks at you when you are not looking so don't you dare hurt him."

"Leave it." Lorelei stated one more time before leaving the room.

–

There was a knock on the door. Jason stood confused momentarily because nobody knocked when they came to his home, no they just barged in. He wiped his hands on a dish towel and made his way through the kitchen towards the front door. With a pleased smile he let the mother of his daughter into his home.

"Hey what brings you by?" He asked.

"Carly was driving me crazy so I figured I would come hide here. I brought lunch." She said holding up a brown paper bag. "It's nothing special just a couple of burgers and fries but I figured it would do."

"Sounds great to me. Just let me grab a couple of dishes." He left the room and she made herself comfortable.

"So this is where you live?" She commented as he walked back into the room with two plates. He placed a plate in front of her before beginning to dig into the bag.

"Yea." He replied popping a fry into his mouth. "So how is Lochlyn today?"

"She's kicking up a storm today. I think she wants out. Not that I can blame her."

"Soon enough." He patted her hand. "Is there anything you are nervous about?"

"I am a little worried about the pain. I can imagine it is not going to be fun but I would like to go through the whole birth without pain medication."

"So you want me to be there for the birth?" He asked. "We haven't really discussed what we are going to do about it."

"I mean if you want to be in the room that is fine. She's your daughter too you have every right to see her being born."

"You would really be comfortable with that?"

"I think at that point in time the last thing I am going to be concerned with is you being in the room. Besides you've already seen me naked. Remember that is how we got into this situation."

"True enough." Jason agreed.

"You know Carly actually had the nerve to basically give me the you break his heart I will break your face speech. Not in those exact words but close enough." Lorelei laughed. "How did you two become so close?"

Jason stopped eating. He considered the question that was asked. It had seemed like Carly had always been in his life. It took him a few moments to answer.

"I guess it all really started with her asking me to say I was Micheal's father." He explained. Lorelei gave him a confused look so he told her the whole story.

"You really love her don't you?" Lorelei asked. She was kind of amazed of the bond that Carly and Jason seemed to share.

"Someone has to keep her from doing crazy shit. Besides if she wasn't in my life I probably would have never learned about Lochlyn." He decided to be bold and caressed her pregnant stomach in a loving gesture.

"You are right. I guess things were just supposed to happen this way huh?"

"I guess so. But I don't think I would change anything." And he knew at that moment he really would not change anything. Although he had been hesitant at first he was now really confident in his decision to be a father to his daughter. He could see now that Jake would have wanted him to be happy and probably would have loved to have a little half-sister. He vowed to himself that he was going to be happy for once. If Jake's death had taught him anything it was that life is too short to be always unhappy. You need to live for the moment because when it is gone you can never get it back.


	17. Chapter 16

"Well that video was very graphic." Jason still looked a little green. They had watched a video showing real births. Lorelei laughed at his expense.

She patted him on the back. "Well get used to it because very soon you are gonna see one up close and personal."

"Yea about that I think I changed my mind." He said but she could tell he was not being serious.

"Too late you already said you would be there. You're not allowed to change your mind." She went along with him.

"Dr. Lorelei!" they both looked up at the exclamation. A young dark haired boy was hurrying towards them. Lorelei grinned.

"Hey Aiden." She greeted the young boy. "Where's your mom?"

"Guess what. No more trolls in my ears." Lorelei did her best to look surprised. Jason raised his eyebrow. He was curious what he meant by trolls. He leaned against a wall and watched Lorelei interact with the small boy. He knew he was Elizabeth's youngest boy. Aiden was the spitting image of his father Lucky. He felt a little pang in his heart because he thought about Jake but it wasn't as bad as it once was.

"Really that is so great Aiden." She gave the young boy a high-five. "Aiden do you know my friend Jason?"

"No." Aiden shook his head.

"Would you mind if Jason and I helped you find your Mommy?" Lorelei asked the small boy. Aiden held out his hand to Lorelei. She took his tiny hand in her own. Then Aiden turned to look at Jason. He extended his free hand to him. Jason smiled before taking the boy's hand.

The three of them walked until they could hear Elizabeth's panicked yells. Aiden winced a little because he knew he was going to get into trouble. "Do we have to go see Mommy right now?" He asked. "I am going to be in trouble."

"Yes we do Sweetie." Lorelei informed him. "She sounds really scared."

Elizabeth came into view. She looked half crazed until she spotted her youngest boy with his pediatrician and Jason of all people.

"Aiden Nikolas Spencer! Where were you." she rushed to the boy and took him into her arms. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? Huh do you." she hugged him tightly.

"Sorry Mommy I got bored so I wondered off. But it's ok because I found Dr. Lorelei and she bringed me back."

"Thank you so much Lorelei. I took my eyes off of him for less than a second I swear." There were still tears in Elizabeth's eyes. "I should know better huh?" she stole a glance at Jason that did not go unnoticed by Lorelei. He stood there silent but Lorelei could see that his eyes were conflicted.

"Mommy can we go home now? I'm hungry." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. She hugged and kissed her boy once more.

"Yes baby we can go home." She thanked them again before leaving with Aiden.

"You ok?" Lorelei asked Jason. He stood there staring off in the direction where Elizabeth and Aiden had gone. "Jase- Jason are you ok?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes.

He blinked. "Huh?" She frowned at him. She was even more concerned than she was before.

"I asked are you ok." She repeated, her hazel eyes etched with worry.

"Yea I am fine." He shook his head before giving her a weak smile. "It's just seeing Aiden and Elizabeth made me think of Jake."

"How so?" Lorelei asked very confused how her patient and his mother made him think of Jake.

"Well Elizabeth is Jake's mother. Or is it was? I have no idea."

"Jason I didn't know. Oh my god Elizabeth is Jake's mom." For some reason getting that last piece of information was like someone punching her in the stomach.

"Come on let's go. I have a craving for some of Mike's chocolate chip cookies and I have a feeling that Lochlyn would enjoy some too." He wrapped an arm around her.

"Hm. Very interesting." Anthony Zacchara stepped out into the light. He had been seeing his court appointed psychiatrist when he happened to see Jason Morgan walking down towards him looking very comfortable with a young pregnant woman. He ducked into an empty utility closet in order not to be noticed.

He heard all the words that were said and watch Jason interact with the young mother to be. And then to make it even sweeter. Then that nurse Elizabeth had showed up with her son and he had seen in Jason's eyes how it had affected him. He had heard the weakness in the hitman's voice.

He clapped his hands together merrily. "Like taking candy from a baby." It was almost no fun for him having gotten so much information so easily.

–

"Please no more cookies." Lorelei begged. "I am so full I am afraid I might just explode." She grinned at Jason.

"That would not be good at all." He laughed before taking a bite of one of his cookies. "I hope Lochlyn is not a cookie fanatic like I am." He shared. Cookie were one of his guilty pleasures. Although if anyone else had said as much he would deny it. It would seriously hurt his credibility for people to know he was a secret cookie snacker.

"If she is we are in trouble." Lorelei could just picture a little girl with piercing blue eyes and blonde pigtails with a face covered in chocolate. Her heart swelled at the mental picture.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked when he noticed the smile and the slightly glazed over look in her eyes.

"Our little girl with chocolate all over her face."

"That is a very nice mental image." Jason smiled. But his smile was short lived as Johnny Zacchara strolled into Kelly's.

"Hello Jason. I have been looking for you." His voice was silky. He turned his attention from Jason to Lorelei. "Hello my name is Johnny. I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting yet." Johnny held his hand out.

"Hi Johnny I am Lorelei." She shook the mans hand. Jason glared daggers into Lorelei's back.

"Are you new in Port Charles Lorelei?" Johnny asked.

"Just a few months." Lorelei replied. She was having a hard time looking Johnny straight in the eyes. She just thought he was so handsome she was afraid that if she looked directly at him she would start blushing.

Jason scowled. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Johnny. He grinned even wider now, finally a chink in Jason's perfectly built up armor.

"Do you like it here?" Johnny asked.

"Yes very much." She replied still very flustered.

"When are you due?"

"Three weeks and counting." Lorelei smiled. "I just really want to hold her in my arms at this point."

"I am sure she will be as beautiful as her mother." At this Lorelei's face turned bright red. She could feel the heat of her cheeks and was embarrassed by it.

"Was there a reason why you were looking for me Johnny?" Jason demanded.

"Lorelei would you mind if I borrowed your date for a moment?" Johnny asked flashing Lorelei a beaming smile.

"Oh he's not my date but sure you can."

Jason's hands clenched into fists. He followed Johnny outside and it took all his self-reserve not to punch Johnny in the face just because he could.

"What do you want Johnny?" Jason asked in his most threatening tone.

Johnny held up his hands in defense. "I swear I am not trying to start anything but I heard my old man on the phone and I very clearly heard him say your name. I just came here to warn you. I want to keep the peace but I cannot control him."

Jason nodded. He was not all that surprised that Anthony was up to something. It had been too quiet in Port Charles lately, it was only a matter of time before something happened.

"So who is she?" Johnny asked. He was looking in the window at Lorelei. She was absentmindedly sipping a cup of hot chocolate while she waited for Jason to return. "Is the baby yours?"

"No." Although it pained Jason to say so. "She's Carly's cousin she just moved here and I felt bad that she was stuck in the house all by herself. So I asked her to come to Kelly's with me." Then his jaw clenched. "But Anthony tries anything that involves her I will take it very personally."

Johnny nodded in agreement. "She seems like a sweet woman. I will try to find out more and I will let you know. But like I said nobody can control Anthony when he wants something. Just be careful."

Johnny patted the taller man on the back before walking away. Jason sighed he was hoping that the quiet would last a little longer. He just hoped that Anthony would not find out about Lorelei.


	18. Chapter 17

It was just another day at General Hospital. Moat of her patients had been sweet little angels but one little girl had bit her and then proceeded to scream in her ear. She winced and hoped Lochlyn was not like that. She caressed her growing belly affectionately. Soon enough her baby would be with her. At this point in time she was ready for the pregnancy to be over. She was sick of all the back pains and the constant bathroom runs. She had enjoyed being pregnant at the beginning but now she was just over it.

She was walking towards the locker room. She wanted to change into her street clothes and leave. She was meeting Jason at Kelly's. They were going to get a few last minute things for the baby. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was very glad to have Jason in her life. It was almost as if the baby knew she was thinking about her daddy because she chose that moment to kick.

"Not much longer now little one." She murmured to herself. She continued her way down the hall. Only to stop and frown.

In front of her was a very feeble old man. He wore the standard hospital jonnie with a pair of tan slack underneath. He walked unsteadily with a cane. Lorelei moved towards him quickly in an attempt to make sure he did not fall.

"Excuse me sir are you alright?" Concerned blue-grey eyes took in the man's face. He looked up at her and smiled. But the smile brought a feeling of unease.

"I am fine my dear." Then everything went black for the young pregnant woman. She fell only to be caught in the strong arms of a man clad in black. "Careful with her." Anthony Zacchara said removing the jonnie with disgust. He smoothed down the front of his cream colored button down shirt.

The man supporting Lorelei picked her up so that he was carrying her bridal style. Anthony ran a hand over her soft cheek. "I have big plans for you my dear." With that him and his henchman were off. Disappearing into the night like shadows.

–

Jason looked at his watch for the third time. Lorelei was twenty minutes late and wasn't answering her phone. He drummed his hands on the table and stared at the door. He was getting worried, it was not like Lorelei to be late. He decided to give her cell phone one last try. Four rings and then a voicemail message was what he got.

He sighed and ran a hand through his short cropped hair. Where could she be? He could check the hospital for her. He decided to do just that, after all it was far more productive than just sitting at a table at Kelly's.

–

Lorelei woke up with a pounding headache. Her head was slumped over to one side, carefully she moved her head. Her vision blurred and for a moment she felt like she was going to be sick. She blinked a few times trying to make her eyes take focus.

Her wrists burned, when she tried to move them she found out that they were tied behind her. Tears leaked from her eyes. She was scared, scratch that she was terrified. The room she was in was dark and in the distance she could hear the dripping of water. She tried to fight against her bindings but it was no use they were too strong.

"There is no use trying to fight those knots. Randy used to be a boyscout." A cruel voice cut through the silence. A figure stepped forward, Lorelei recognized him immediately as the old man from the hospital. Although there was nothing feeble about him now.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She asked as bravely as she could. She would not show this obviously deranged man weakness.

"My name is Anthony and I want nothing from you. You are here simply because I want to get to Jason Morgan."

"What makes you even think I know a Jason Morgan?" She bluffed. Very few people knew about her baby being Jason's so it seemed reasonable to lie.

"I have seen you with my dear." He grabbed her roughly but the back of the head. She let out a whimper. "Do not lie to me." He let go of her head. Her head snapped forward with the force.

"I have only met him a few times. He's friends with my cousin I swear. He was only being nice to me because I am new in town." Lorelei cried. "Please let me go."

"If you cooperate then I will let you go. I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't do what I say." He turned to leave. "Oh and if you even try to escape I will make it so you never get to meet your baby."

–

"Hey Robin have you seen Lorelei?" Jason asked making his way up to the nurse's station. Robin gave him a confused look.

"Her shift ended a hour ago." Robin stated.

"Yea I know. She asked me to help her pick up a few last things for her baby. You know heavy things that she obviously could not carry herself." Robin gave him a funny look. She couldn't understand why Jason was so willing to help Lorelei out. Sure she was a great person and an excellent doctor but there was something she just couldn't quite figure out about the way Lorelei and Jason interacted around each other.

"That is funny." Robin was looking at a computer screen. "She is still logged in the computer."

"What does that mean?" Jason asked impatiently.

"Well according to the computer she is still here. She never logged out. After her shifts she is supposed to swipe her badge in a scanner and it logs her out for the day."

"So could that mean she was asked to stay?" Robin shook her head no.

"Any over time needs to be run by me and I know that I didn't ask her to stay. I wouldn't what with the baby being so close and all."

"I am not going to lie Robin. I have a very bad feeling." Jason didn't like the panicked feeling that was now coursing through him.

"We can check her office. Maybe she was tired and fell asleep in there. I did that a few times while I was pregnant with Emma." Robin suggested. She didn't want to tell Jason but now she was worried.

They walked towards Lorelei's office. Both praying that she was in there. But much to her dismay she was not, but all her stuff was. Jason's stomach felt like someone had dropped a boulder into it. Something was wrong. He just knew it.


	19. Chapter 18

Jason Morgan had never put much stock in prayer. It wasn't that he did not believe in prayer it was just simply he did not pray so that others with more important wishes to God would get that they needed. But now he was praying to every God he could think of that Lorelei had simply just forgotten her things in her office and had went home.

Carly was waiting for him at the door. She was smiling widely at him. In her hands was a cup of tea. She moved aside and let Jason into her home but she did not close the door. Frowning she turned to him.

"Where's Stevie?"She asked. "And why do you not have any bags?"

"She's not here?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Damn it."

"Jason, what is going on?" He could hear the worry in her voice. He could not meet her eyes. He could not see the fear in her eyes.

"Lorelei is missing Carly." Carly dropped her cup of tea. The mug shattered as it hit the floor, the hot liquid inside splattered everywhere.

"What do you mean she is missing? I saw her leave for work this morning. She can't be missing, she's pregnant." Carly rambled.

"We were supposed to meet at Kelly's but she never showed up. I went to the hospital and her stuff was still in her office and she never logged out. But nobody had seen her since her last patient left. I was hoping that she just came back here." Jason explained.

"But she's pregnant." Carly said again. Her eyes watery. "With your baby."

"Don't you think I know that Carly." Jason snapped. "I feel as scared as you do right now."

Carly's whole body began to shake. Tears were falling freely down her face. Scared didn't even begin to cover how she really felt. Lorelei was more than just her cousin, she was more like her sister. They had done everything together as children. The thought that she was somewhere possibly harmed and scared sent Carly over the edge. She felt her knees begin to go. Jason caught her in his strong arms. He hugged her tightly.

"We'll find her Carly." He stroked her hair as he held her while she cried. "And I will kill anyone who tries to stop me."

"What if they hurt her and the baby?" Carly sobbed. "What if they kill them?"

"Don't talk like that." Jason shushed her. "Her and Lochlyn are going to be fine. They have to be." He silently prayed that there were truth to his words.

–

He had stayed until Carly cried herself to sleep. He had wanted to cry himself but he needed to be strong. He headed back to the hospital with every intention of watching the security tapes. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. Robin agreed to meet him at GH.

Robin was standing by Lorelei's office when he arrived. She hugged her long sweater closer to her body. She smiled weakly at him, in her hands was a DVD.

"This is the footage of the cameras around her office. They should say something." she handed the disc to Jason.

They walked into the office that the pregnant young woman used. Jason inhaled the air in the room and could faintly smell the perfume Lorelei liked to wear. He had a seat in her desk chair. He smiled sadly when he noticed she had a framed picture with Lochlyn's sonogram in it. He shook his head and placed the disc in her computer.

For a while it was just people shuffling by the room. They occasionally watched people greeting Lorelei before stepping into the examining room next to the office. The steady flow of people coming in and out of the exam room kept up for a while. Until at last a very tried looking Lorelei walked out of her office. She kept walking straight.

"She looks to be heading towards the locker rooms." Robin commented. "I will be back I am going to grab the discs of the cameras near there." She left Jason alone to watch as Lorelei walked out of the camera's view.

She returned a few minutes later with another disc. She popped open the discs drive and removed the other before placing the new one in. Lorelei came back into view. So did an old man walking unsteadily with a cane.

Jason watched Lorelei rush over to the man. She placed her arm on his shoulder only to be hit from behind by another man dressed in black. The old man ditched the cane and turned directly into the camera grinning broadly. Jason swore under his breath. The old man was Anthony Zacchara. It was all his fault. Bile rose in his throat, he clenched his hands into fists.

"He is a dead man."


	20. Chapter 19

She spent most of her day tied to a chair. She was allowed to use her hands to eat and the only time she was untied was if she had to use the bathroom. Her muscles ached from not being used. She was not sure how long she had been held prisoner. Maybe a few days or weeks even. It was hard to tell, there were no windows in her prison. She had asked her captors about how long she had been there but nobody but the old man would talk to her.

Her head slumped against her chest. She wanted to cry but there were no more tears left to cry. She was alone again, that was all she had spent most of her time, alone with her thoughts. She wished she had never come to Port Charles or got to know Jason. But then the other part of her mind realized that this was not Jason's fault and that she knew there could be risks.

A door opened, providing Lorelei the first bits of light she had seen in a while. The old man began walking down the stairs slowly. He smiled at the young woman when his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"How are we doing today my dear?" He asked in an almost joyous voice.

Lorelei chose not to answer the man. He frowned at that, she was not making this fun for him. He swung his arms freely in the air. A little taunt at her expense.

"I am not the enemy here Lorelei. Jason Morgan is." He explained. "If he really cared for you he would just give in to my demands and you would go free."

"What is it that you want so badly?" Lorelei could not stop herself from asking. Anthony grinned at her. Her curiosity could make her more useful to him.

"His territory." Anthony answered as if it should have been obvious. "He has the best places in the whole city. I have been trying to get what he has for years. I was never successful but now I realize that I never had the right leverage."

"Why do you think that Jason would come and help me?" Lorelei feared that he knew the truth. It was no longer herself that she was worried about. Anthony could do what he wanted with her but if he even went near Lochlyn she would rip out his throat herself.

"You think I haven't been watching the two of you." Anthony shot back.

"He's just a friend. I swear he feels bad that I am here alone with no father for my baby." She insisted.

"Even if that is so which I still do not believe. I am sure Carly misses you and we all know that she pulls Jason's strings." Lorelei could not deny that. But that was just how her cousin was.

"Please just let me go. It is too close to my due date. I just want my baby to be alright." Anthony ran his hand over her cheek.

"I honestly do not want to hurt you Lorelei. My son Johnny seems to have taken a shine to you. In fact if he knew you were here he'd probably kill me." Well now she had an idea what Johnny wanted to talk to Jason about. "I am going to call Morgan now. I will let you talk to him and if you don't do anything stupid after the call is ended I will untie you and move you to a regular room. I will also have a doctor come check you out." She nodded knowing that she had to cooperate in order to survive.

–

"Johnny where the hell is he?" Jason grabbed the younger Zacchara roughly before slamming him against a brick wall.

Johnny was stunned for a moment. "Where is who?" He asked confused. Jason's grip became move constrictive. "I swear I have no idea what is going on here."

"Lorelei, your father took her." Johnny's eyes went wide. Jason knew at that moment that Johnny had no idea. Jason let go of the man.

"I swear I really had no idea. Dad has not mentioned anything to me. But I want to help." Jason nodded.

Jason's cell phone started going off. He pulled it out of his pocket with shaking hands. It was from a private number. "Hello."

"Jason."

"Lorelei, are you alright?" Jason felt a little relieved knowing that the mother of his child was at least alive. Johnny moved closer hoping to hear a little of the conversation.

"Please Jason give him what he wants. He says if you just give him your territory he will let me go. I'm scared that if I am here any longer that I might go into labor."

"Lorelei I swear I am doing everything in my power to find you. Just hold on a little longer." He could hear rustling from the other side of the phone.

"What is it gonna be Morgan. You have two days to decide or I will kill her." Then the phone went dead.

Johnny looked expectantly at Jason. He was waiting to hear what was going on. Jason shook his head sadly.

"What's going on?" Johnny finally asked.

"He says I have two days to hand over my territory of he is going to kill her." Jason supplied. Johnny's face went white.

"We have to find her." Johnny stated. As if Jason wasn't already trying to do just that.

Jason's eyes narrowed. "What are you so intent of finding Lorelei?" He asked in an accusing manner.

"Because my father does not have the best track record with women and there is no doubt in my mind that he will kill her. She seems like a sweet woman who does not deserve any of this." Johnny answered honestly.

Jason nodded. He could hear the sincerity in Johnny's voice. "You are right she does not deserve any of this at all."


	21. Chapter 20

"Spinelli there has to be something you can do." Jason paced. "Can't you trace where the phone call came from by the number?"

"I am sorry Stone Cold. There just isn't that much to go on. Maybe if you tried calling the phone I could maybe trace it."

Jason called the number back. It went straight to voice mail. He hadn't really thought it would work but he had to try. He ran a shaky hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"I cannot just let her and my unborn child just rot." Spinelli eyed his best friend and mentor wearily. He did not wish to trade places with Jason at all.

"Maybe you should just give into his demands Stone Cold." Spinelli suggested. Jason opened his mouth to say something. But Spinelli cut him off before he could yell at him. "Look if you give up your territory then maybe you could just walk away and the precious baby Lochlyn would be safe."

"I would give it up in a heart beat but you know as well as I do that Anthony or my other enemies will never just let me walk away. They'll just keep coming after us and then I will be defenseless to stop them."

Spinelli shrugged as he turned his attention back towards his laptop. But the young man knew it was useless. They had absolutely nothing to go on. In a matter of mere hours Anthony would kill the pregnant woman and her unborn baby if he did not get what he wanted.

–

"Where is she?" Johnny stormed into his penthouse, one that he unfortunately shared with his demented father.

Anthony looked up from his potted plants in surprise. He smiled warmly at his only son. "John, I don't even get a hello now." Anthony removed his gardening gloves.

"I am not playing your sick games old man. Tell me where you have her." Johnny took a step towards his father.

"She's fine John." Anthony informed his son. "Like I told her I have no intentions of hurting her. I just knew she was the only way to get Morgan to take me seriously."

Johnny blinked in confusion. "What?"

"Look I know you like the girl. She seems like a nice person and even I am not completely a monster. I could never actually hurt a baby." Johnny stared at his father like he had three heads.

"So what are you planning on doing with her if Jason decides not to give into your demands?" Johnny asked.

"Well then I will make it look like I killed her. The guilt will eat him alive and it is only a matter of time before he turns a gun on himself." Anthony laughed merrily.

"What about her family? Huh? Were you planning on letting them know she's ok? What is Carly going to think when she finds out from Jason that you supposedly killed her cousin? She is going to grieve for nothing?" Johnny began to pace. "And what about her and the baby? Are you going to keep them prisoners forever?"

"John … John … John … John … John." Anthony sighed. "You worry way too much."

"You do not worry at all Old Man." Johnny countered. "I am asking you as your only son and heir please let her go."

Anthony was touched by Johnny's willingness to help the young mother. He shook his head and was almost sad by it. "John you know I cannot do that. But I will allow you to see her."

–

"Jason he is letting me see her. He is making them blindfold me so I cannot figure out where she is being held." Johnny explained over the phone. "He is also making me leave my gun behind. I will do my best."

Johnny and Jason would never be best friends but he enjoyed the peace. That and he would not let his father hurt another innocent woman. First his mother and then he practically drove his sister insane. He was not going to let Lorelei be the his next victim.

Jason thanked the man for everything he was doing for him. He told him he owed him one before hanging up. Johnny wondered why he cared as much as he did. Was it just because he did not want Lorelei to get hurt? Or was there more to it? He was not sure.

He was where he was supposed to be a few minuted early. He looked around for his father but could see no sign of him. He rubbed his hands together to try to keep them warm. Cold air stung his face and made his breath come out in puffs. He mentally wished his father had chosen a different meeting place perhaps something inside.

The man in question sauntered up to his only son. He was smirking, Johnny's insides coiled. He did not like the look on his father's face. But he stood his ground none the less.

"Hand over you gun John." Anthony held out his hand for his son's weapon. Johnny rolled his eyes before handing the firearm over. One of Anthony's thugs came over to him. He told Johnny to hold out his arms and spread his legs. The man patted him down and then gave Anthony a signal that he was unarmed.

Anthony nodded and the same man placed a black cloth over Johnny's eyes. He started leading Johnny forward. Then he felt someone snake their hand into his back pocket and pull out his phone.

"We don't want Morgan's little tech geek to tap into your GPS now do we." Anthony cackled then. Johnny wouldn't admit it but at that moment he felt a little fear.

Why was he getting himself into this again? He wasn't so sure anymore.


	22. Chapter 21

"How we feeling today Lorelei?" Anthony asked ringing his hands in pleasure. Lorelei glared up at him from her spot on the bed. Both her hands were chained to the headboard so she was forced to lay on her back. Being as pregnant as she was it was very uncomfortable.

"Fuckin peachy." Was the reply the old man got. He grinned widely at her response. There was so much joy in his eyes it made Lorelei uncomfortable.

"Don't be like that Sweetheart. Not when I have done something nice for you." He ran his finger along the profile of her face. She shuddered underneath his touch. "My son has asked to see you."

"Great." She muttered. Just for the sake of trying it she pulled at her restraints yet again. Anthony watched her with conflicted eyes. He could see she was uncomfortable but at the same time he could not afford it if she escaped.

He left her alone then. She let out a shaky breath, she always felt nervous when he came to visit her. Obviously he was not in his right frame of mind and she never quite knew what he would do to her. In her present state she could not fight him off. Her inside crawled at the thoughts of what he could do to her if he chose to.

There were footsteps outside her room. She closed her eyes and prayed that whoever they belonged to would just leave her alone. She bit down on her lower lip when she heard the door creak open. She kept her eyes tightly shut. If she could not see them than she could pretend they weren't real.

"Lorelei." She heard his breath catch. She opened her eyes to see the young man she had met at Kelly's once. Concern was etched all over his handsome face. He hurried over to her. "Are you alright? Has anyone hurt you?"

"I am alright Johnny." She replied. "Just uncomfortable laying like this but otherwise I am fine."

"My father-" He stopped short and looked at her with apologetic eyes. "He hasn't tried to hurt you has he?"

"No." She replied honestly. She could tell her felt horrible for her and she was not sure she would tell him if Anthony had hurt her. She did not want him to have to bare that. "Does Jason know about your dad?"

"Yes, and I promise he is doing everything he can to find you." Johnny assured her. "I wish I could be more help but I have no idea where we are. The old fool blindfolded me for the whole ride and all the windows have been boarded up from the inside so I cannot even try to begin to figure out where we are."

Lorelei nodded. "I wish the old man would just kill me already. I don't want Jason to be in a position of weakness because of me."

"Don't say that Lorelei. You are going to be fine and so is your baby. Jason and Spinelli will find you and come for you. I am going to help out in whatever way I can. Maybe I can get my father to trust me enough to tell me where we are." Lorelei highly doubted that but she did not tell him so. He really was trying to help her.

"Why do you want to help me so badly?" Lorelei found herself asking. She was very curious why a total stranger would go so far to try to help her. Especially against his own father.

"I had a sister once. My father drove way past insanity. She was so messed up that it eventually caught up with her and got her killed." Johnny explained. "I just couldn't stand the thought of him doing something similar to you or any other woman." Lorelei smiled at him then.

"You are a good guy Johnny." He looked at her then and shook his head no.

"No I'm not." He disagreed. "I am just not as messed up as my father is."

With that he got up and left the room. Once outside he began to pace, how was he going to help her? He had no idea but he knew he had to. He could feel bile rising in his throat. He knew he was going to be sick. But he held it back. He needed to find his father.

"Ok I am in." Anthony looked up from his roses. He gave his son a look of confusion. Johnny stood his ground, arms folded.

"In on what John?" Anthony asked returning to his pruning.

"I will help you with this. But we do it my way." Johnny remarked.

Anthony laughed. "What makes you think I want your help?"

"You need me old man. Once Morgan finds you, he will kill you. Unless you have me there to protect you."

"What are your terms?" Anthony asked already bored with the subject.

"I want a doctor brought in to stay just in case she does go into labor. Also she needs to be unchained. There is no way being that pregnant and laying on her back is comfortable. Also give the girl a television or some books even."

"Your suggestions have been noted." Anthony gestured for Johnny to go away. He wanted peace so that he could enjoy his roses.

"Now!" Johnny bellowed slamming his fist into the table next to him. The vase full of flowers rattled with the force. Anthony looked up once again. He met his son's determined gaze.

"Fine whatever you want John." Anthony agreed just so that the younger man would leave him alone. "But when I leave you leave. And you cannot visit unless I am here. You may be my son but I do not trust you."

"Deal." With that Johnny spun on his heels and left his father to once again tend to his flowers in peace.

–

"I bet that feels better." Johnny watched Lorelei massage her wrists where the binds had been. Her gaze turned towards him. It was not entirely suspicious but not completely trusting either.

"What did you have to do to get him to untie me?" She asked even though she was a little afraid of what he might answer.

"I told him I will help him." He looked at her. Her body stiffened but she did not make any motions to distance herself from him. "Of course I am not going to really do it. I am going to make arrangements for you and the baby far away from here. I want you to go and never come back."

"But what about Carly and my job and then there are all the friends I made. Jason-" she stopped after she said the mob enforcer's name.

"What is Jason to you?" Johnny asked perplexed. Why was she so willing to put not only herself but also her baby at risk for him?

"He's a friend." She answered simply. "It's hard moving to a new town and not knowing anyone. Add to that I am pregnant with no man in my life. Jason was just trying to be helpful." Maybe she left a few important details out so what.

Johnny gave her a skeptical look. "I don't believe you. I think there is much more to the story than you are letting on. Jason looks differently at you than he does other people. When he is looking at you his eyes light up."

"Are you in love with him or something?" Johnny looked shocked at the accusation.

"What- where would you come up with something like that?" he scoffed. "Even if I were gay, which I am not, I would have better taste than that."

"Well you must have been studying him pretty hard then if you noticed his eyes supposedly lighting up when he looked at me." She had him there.

"You do realize that I am a mob boss right?" he blinked. "It is part of my job to find my competitors weaknesses and use it against them."

"What's your weakness?" She could not stop herself from asking. She doubted he would tell her anyways.

"I would have thought it was pretty obvious." He gave her a sad look. "I never wanted to be a mobster. I wanted to be as far away from my father as possible when I was younger. But fate had other plans."

"Why not just leave?" She asked.

"For the same reason Jason won't." He countered. He had her there, in a way she could understand. But she would never tell him that.

"You both could. Both of you choose to stay where you are because deep down you like the power and the money." She gave her opinion. "But at what cost. Sure you have money but when it's just you because you are too afraid to be with someone or have a family what good is it." She looked him straight in the eyes. " I would rather be poor and happy than rich and miserable any day."

"Sometimes it doesn't work out like that Lorelei." He replied sadly. "Sometimes we are born who we are and no matter how much we want to change we can't."

There was a knock on the door. They both turned to see Anthony's guard staring at them. "Looks like it is time for me to go. But I will be back tomorrow alright." Lorelei nodded.

"Please tell Jason I am alright." She whispered to him. He nodded before bending down to kiss her forehead. He winked at her before following the guard.


	23. Chapter 23

Chess, she found herself sitting in the bedroom where she was kept a prisoner, playing chess with the son of the man who kept her hostage.

"You are a pretty good chess player." Johnny complemented her. Lorelei gave him a small smirk.

"Don't tell anyone but I was kinda a nerd when I was in school. I read a lot and was the captain of the chess team."

"Really?" Johnny asked with a chuckle. "You strike me more as the captain of the women's soccer team."

"No, I was way too sickly as a kid to play soccer." Lorelei remarked. "I had a lot of breathing problems. I am thankful that they have all cleared up now though."

"Well that's all that matters then."

"I guess it is." she agreed. She bit down on her lower lip for a moment. "So today is the day."

"Don't worry about it." Johnny replied a little more gruffly than he intended.

"I can't. Anthony specifically told Jason that he was going to kill me. I am scared to death. I just need to know is he going to go through with his promise?"

Johnny sighed. "No, he isn't going to kill you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he told me so. For some unknown reason Anthony has a soft spot for you. Is he insane? Yes of course he is. He wants Jason's territory but I honestly think that he doesn't want to kill you. He has given me his word that he will not hurt you."

"You'll have to forgive me if I do not believe you." she remarked bitterly. But then she felt horrible for doing so. It was not Johnny's fault. He after all was doing his best to help her. "I'm sorry Johnny it's- it's just I am scared to death. I don't want to die. I want to live to see my daughter grow up."

"You are having a girl?" Johnny asked.

"Yep, her name is Lochlyn Alanna."

"Lochlyn. It's pretty."

"Yes I think so too." She gazed down with such devotion at her baby bump.

"Lorelei I will be right back." Johnny told her before standing up and walking away.

"Hey what about our game?" she called after him.

"We will finish it when I come back." he promised her.

–

"Anthony we have to let her go." Johnny barged into the living room once again. Anthony was doing what he always was, tending to his roses.

"What's the matter now John?" Anthony asked his eyes never leaving his precious flowers.

"She's ready to give birth any day now and she's scared." Johnny pointed out. "She needs to be in a hospital with medical personal around her."

"We have a doctor on staff remember John. You made sure of that."

"What are you planning to do if she does go into labor and Jason still hasn't given you his territory?" Johnny asked.

"I already told you I would not kill her." Anthony said. "If she just so happens to give birth here I will move her and the baby somewhere else. I will tell Morgan her and the infant died. Either way it's a win-win. He either gives me his territory or he has to live with the fact that he thinks he had a woman and her unborn child killed for the rest of his life."

"What about Lorelei? Do you expect her to just go along with this? She has friends and family in Port Charles you know."

"I will just explain to our house guest that if she tries to make any contact with the people in Port Charles I really will kill her." Anthony explained. Anthony finally looked at his son. "Why do you care so much about what happens to her?"

"Because she is a nice person. She doesn't deserve any of this, none of it has to do with her. You-Me-Morgan, we should all just leave her and her baby girl alone."

"The baby is a girl?" Anthony seemed to perk up when he heard that. "Here's to hoping she doesn't turn into Claudia."

"Yes the baby is a girl and she won't because she is never going to know you." Johnny insisted. "I am moving Lorelei tonight. To a safe house in Venezuela."

"Do what you have to do John." he was already bored with the conversation. He knew when to push his son and when to leave him alone. This was one of those times to leave him alone. Johnny may have been his family but he did not doubt if he pushed him to far the young man would have very little problems putting a bullet in his brain.

–

"Stone Cold I think I might have found something." Spinelli seemed excited. He straightened himself up in his chair. Jason came over to where Spinelli sat. With each passing day he became more anxious and frustrated.

"What is it?" Jason barked.

"Well I ran into Young Zacchara last night at Kelly's I purposely bumped into him. He just took it as me being my usual spacy self. But in fact it was to plant a small tracking device on the coat he was wearing. He had no idea I had done so. Anyways something just lit up on the grid. There" he pointed to the screen. "The location is a little more than an hour from here."

"Spinelli call Max and Milo and tell them to meet me there. We're getting Lorelei and Lochlyn back tonight." He went to the closet and grabbed his gun before walking out the front door.

With frantic fingers Spinelli dialed Mr. Sir's two most trusted workers. He gave them the details and begged them to make sure they kept Jason from doing something foolish. They told him they would try. Spinelli began to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he could not shake it. Something terrible was going to happen, he just knew it.


	24. Chapter 24

When Johnny returned to the room his eyes were dark and clouded. "Lorelei I need you to pack some clothes and be ready when I come back." he told her.

"Johnny- what's going on?" Lorelei asked even more panicked than she had been before.

"I am taking you away from here. Away from all of this. Somewhere you can be safe and start fresh." he explained.

"I don't understand." she truly didn't.

"Look you should have never been involved in all of this. The mob is no place for a sweet woman like you." he placed his hand on her cheek. "I am bringing you to a safe house in South America. Nobody knows where it is except me. I want you to stay there, get a job at one of the local hospitals and raise your baby away from all of this-" He removed his hand from her face and began throwing some stuff into a bag for her.

"But what about my family. What about Jason-" Johnny turned to face her.

"What is your deal with Morgan?" he asked. "And don't bother trying to lie to me because I will be able to tell."

"Jason is Lochlyn's father." Lorelei looked down upon finishing her admission.

Johnny had a feeling that was the case. There was no way Morgan would be so readily willing to do everything to get this woman back just simply because she was the cousin of his best friend.

"We wanted to keep that fact quiet so Lochlyn wasn't a constant target for danger." she said looking him in the eyes again. "I am telling you this because I need to know that I can trust you."

"I already knew. At least I suspected. There is no way he would be as concerned about you as he is if you were just Carly's cousin. I knew there had to be something more. I have no idea if Anthony knows the truth but I will not say anything to him."

"Thank you Johnny." she gave him a watery smile.

"Everything is going to be alright Lorelei. You are going to get away and you are going to live your life away from all of this."

"So I can never see my family again?" she asked.

"I am sorry Lorelei but it needs to be like this." she nodded in acceptance. "What about you will we get to see you?"

Johnny cocked his head to the side, a small smirk played out on his face. "Do you want to see me?"

"Well considering that you'll be my only connection to my old life yes I would like to still see you. But you have to promise me something or I cannot guarantee that I will not run." Johnny's dark eyes looked unsure but he continued to listen. "You need to tell Carly that Lochlyn and I are alright. You don't have to go into details I just couldn't bare the thought of her worrying over whether I am alive or not. You have to promise."

"I promise to do that." and he would because she asked him to. He handed her the bag he had been packing. "Be ready in an hour" With that he walked off.

When he was gone Lorelei let out a sob she had been holding in. She did not like the idea, abandoning her family and her daughter's father but she would do it because it was not just her she had to think about anymore, she had to put Lochlyn's needs first.


End file.
